Resident Evil: Vocaloid
by Ace of Aces 1990
Summary: After rebuilding and repairing the broken vocaloid, Miku Hatsune, Johnny carter, an Umbrella soldier, discovers something horrifying inside the Hive. it will be up to Johnny to get Miku out alive. How did she come to life? And will they escape?
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading, there's 2 things i want to point out. 1. this is somewhat of a crossover between Resident Evil and Hatsune Mix. it does have Miku as a main character but does not follow the storyline of Hatsune mix. the Miku part of the story is based off of the song "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku". 2. in the Resident Evil aspect, it is based between the events of what happens in the first and second movies in the way of what happens in the Hive, BUT! it has the characters from the games and will lead into another story later (assuming i actually finish this one -_-)

* * *

Chapter 1

Deep inside an underground Umbrella research facility of Raccoon City, Johnny ran his patrol of the area around the labs. Despite being underground, everything was actually very spacious. Johnny passed by a slightly open lab door and saw movement out of the corner of his eye from inside. Curious, he went over to take a look. Before he could get a view of what was going on in the lab, another officer grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Keep moving rookie. What goes on in the labs is not your concern!" Another soldier said. Like Johnny, this soldier wore an all black attire, complete with body armor, knee armor, helmet, gas mask, combat boots, and the standard issue load-out of weapons. Everyone addressed Johnny as 'rookie'; it was mainly because of him being much younger than the other soldiers. Johnny nodded slightly and brushed the soldiers' hand off his shoulder as he continued his patrol.

"_What's going on in these labs? Why don't they want me seeing? I'd be able to do my job much better if I could understand what the hell's going on." _Johnny thought. He kept walking until he reached the end of the hall. When he got there, he opened up a small computer on his fore arm and pressed a few keys in a particular sequence. When he did so, the steel door in front of him opened and he walked out of the lab halls and into a decontamination room.

He stopped in the middle and chemicals were sprayed into the room all around him. The doors opened and he walked out of there and into the barracks. Johnny sat down on the nearest bench and removed his helmet and gas mask. He inhaled deeply and brushed the sweat off his brow.

"ATTENTION!" One of the Umbrella officers yelled. Johnny dropped his gas mask and helmet and immediately stood at attention along with the other soldiers in the room. After a few moments of silence, a man dressed in a similar attire as the other soldiers walked in. the only difference was that he didn't have any helmet or gas mask but instead, he wore a pair of sunglasses.

"ALL YOU NEW MAGGETS! THIS IS YOUR BOSS! COMMANDER WESKER! YOU DO NOT BACK SAS HIM! YOU DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS YOU ARE ADDRESSED! AM I CLEAR!?" One of the soldiers yelled to Johnny and the other soldiers in the barracks.

"SIR, YES SIR!" They all yelled in unison.

"Very good! I'm here to make an inspection of the new members, make sure you're all the way you're supposed to be." Wesker said as he began walking by the soldiers. He walked slowly as he past each of them. When he got to Johnny he stopped in front of him.

"You. What's your name son?" Wesker asked.

"JOHNNY CARTER SIR!" Johnny said as he saluted.

"At ease son. How old are you?" Wesker asked. Johnny lowered his arm and returned to his former stance.

"I'm twenty years old sir." Johnny said calmly.

"A bit young to be working with us, don't you think?" Wesker asked. Johnny looked confused at the question.

"I…don't understand sir. Doesn't Umbrella recruit people as low as age eighteen?" Johnny asked.

"True enough John, but that's not what I was asking. What I meant was, you seem young to be patrolling the labs, working in high security that is." Wesker said.

"This is where I was assigned sir. I'm following my orders without question and so I ended up here." Johnny explained.

"Good man. If you like, I can assign you somewhere else." Wesker suggested.

"Sir?" Johnny asked.

"I heard that you've been getting curious about the labs. Curiosity can be a bad thing you know. It can get you killed." Wesker said in a cold voice as he turned away and walked a few steps.

"I thought I saw movement that wasn't a scientist so I wanted to see if there was someone in there that shouldn't have been." Johnny said. Wesker stopped and shifted his eyes toward Johnny and then turned to him.

"What did you see?" Wesker asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it was too fast for me to tell. I only saw a glimpse of it in my peripheral vision." Johnny said. Wesker walked back up to Johnny and studied his face for a few moments.

"Just remember this son, anything you see is highly classified. No one in this room is to mention anything that was discussed here today! Am I clear!?" Wesker asked.

"SIR YES SIR!" the soldiers yelled.

"And you, Johnny, be more careful in the future. You'd be best to forget what you saw and go home for tonight, you look tired, get some rest. Your paycheck will be waiting for you at home." Wesker said as he patted Johnny on the shoulder.

"Everyone else, carry on." Wesker said.

"SIR YES SIR!" they yelled.

When Johnny got back home, he removed his combat vest, knee armor, and boots, tossed his gas mask and helmet on the couch, and went over to his computer. He went to the Internet and searched on youtube the one thing that eased him.

"Want to listen to Miku again, Danielle?" Johnny whispered.

"You always loved listening to her music…man this is pathetic. The only way I even remember my sister is by Miku Hatsune." Johnny said. He began to think back to when his family was still alive. The only memories that came, however, were of the night they were killed. A tear fell down his cheek.

"Get out of my head!" Johnny whispered. After he calmed himself, he returned to his search for Miku Hatsune. When he saw the play lists, Johnny noticed a new song, the disappearance of Miku Hatsune. He looked into the forums about it.

In the forums, the conversations talked about Miku being deleted and why she was deleted. Johnny turned on his other computers that he had received from Umbrella and searched for Mikus' source.

Upon finding the computer that had maintained her, he looked into the files to find her. Nothing. He searched in the deleted files. Nothing. He searched even deeper, past where people normally think their files are permanently lost.

Success! Johnny found Miku in broken down files and data.

"There you are." Johnny said. He copied all of Mikus' data onto his own computers and began the download. In the meantime, Johnny played the music video for "Innocence" by Miku Hatsune. The download went fast, it pretty much finished by the time the song ended. When the download was complete, Johnny restored all of Mikus' data and began reconstructing her.

During the reconstruction process, a window popped up that notified him of a virus. Without hesitation, Johnny activated the Umbrella designed anti-virus program and got back to reconstructing Miku. During the reconstruction, Johnny noticed something interesting about a piece of her programming.

"This looks like the Red Queens' programming." Johnny said. He paused the reconstruction and looked deeper into the file he just found.

"Wait. This looks more like the theory of an A.I…but…there's more. What's that code?" Johnny asked. He resumed the reconstruction process and waited patiently for it to finish.

"_How did no one else notice that?"_ Johnny wondered. He got up from his chair and started walking to the bathroom. When he closed the door to the bathroom, the reconstruction process finished and Miku appeared on the screen, looking around curiously.

Johnny washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Why am I here? What goal do I have? My family and friends are all dead. What am I doing? What purpose do I have in serving with Umbrella? UGH! MY GOD!" Johnny said as he dried off his face. He sighed and left the bathroom. When he got back to his computer, he saw Miku looking around on his desktop.

"Wow! So this is what she was like." Johnny whispered. Miku looked toward the screen as if she heard something. Johnny looked confused. He reached over for the mic and moved it in front of him.

"Can you hear me?" He asked. Miku looked around on the desktop trying to find where the sound came from and nodded.

"My name is Johnny…is your programming optimal?" He asked. Miku looked confused at the question. Johnny looked confused that she didn't understand.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Hai!" Miku responded with a smile.

"Hai…what does that mean?" Johnny whispered. He went into tools and activated the translator program.

"I'm sorry, it didn't come through, could you repeat that?" Johnny asked.

"Yes! I'm ok." Miku responded. Johnny was amazed at the way she responded. Miku seemed so innocent, so alive. She seemed to Johnny like a human in the way she acted. The way Miku looked curious at everything going on in the computer was very fascinating to Johnny.

"Can you see me?" Johnny asked.

"No I cant. Where are you?" Miku asked.

"Hold on a second." Johnny said. He reached for his high quality camera and hooked it up to his computer. On the desktop, another window opened up that showed the cameras' view. Johnny set it right under the monitor and aimed it at himself.

"Can you see me now?" Johnny asked.

"Yes! Where is that? I don't know how to get there." Miku asked.

"It's complicated to explain. But you…can't get here." Johnny said.

"Oh. That's too bad. By the way, how am I here? I thought I was deleted." Miku asked. Johnny was confused at the statement.

"_I thought she didn't understand computer stuff."_

"You were but I found you in another computer, downloaded your data and reconstructed you." Johnny explained. Miku smiled at him.

"Oh what about the problem I had?" Miku asked. Johnny thought for a second.

"Problem?" He asked.

"Yes, there was a virus. It's not here anymore." Miku said.

"Oh, I did notice a virus around the time I was reconstructing you. But my software deleted it." Johnny said.

"Thank you. That was why my master deleted me in the first place." Miku said.

"_Master? For a program, she's very interesting. I never heard of anything like this."_ Johnny thought.

"Your…master?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, the man who created me. He couldn't help me so he deleted me. I wanted to continue to sing but the virus kept stopping me. But now thanks to you, I can sing again!" Miku said as she held her hands against her cheek. Johnny smiled.

"Then sing your heart out. Sing as much as you want." Johnny said. Miku smiled and began singing 'Melt'. Johnny sat in his chair and listened. Soon he fell asleep in his chair.

The next morning, his alarm started buzzing at four in the morning.

"Is that right? Do you have to get up now?" Miku asked.

Johnny sat up from his chair and stood up. And stretched. He immediately started gathering his scattered equipment and put it on.

"Johnny? What's all that stuff for?" Miku asked. Johnny looked over to the computer and saw Miku looking at him with question.

"This stuff is my uniform. I'm working today." Johnny said.

"Ok. When will you be back?" Miku asked.

"Around nine." Johnny said.

"Wow! You don't work that much." Miku said.

"PM!" Johnny said.

"Oh…well then, have a good day." Miku said with a smile. Johnny smiled, waved and left as he put on his helmet. He walked out the door and headed off to the facility. Miku looked around the areas of the room that she could see. With the way she behaved, it was hard to believe that she would even be a vocaloid, let alone an advanced A.I. After admiring Johnny's room, Miku began to sing.

Johnny got into his black Lamborghini with Umbrella License plates and started the engine. He paused just before put it into drive. He looked back at his house for a few moments. He shook his head and put it into drive and pulled out of the driveway. As he drove through the streets, everyone else moved out of his way immediately. It was like his car was a police car with its sirens constantly active.

Johnny just looked at everyone he'd past, noticing various people with either fear or blank expressions on their faces. Johnny just shook his head and continued to the Raccoon City central facility. He pulled right next to the gate terminal and showed his badge to the officer in the terminal.

"Ok Lieutenant Carter, you're clear. Go ahead in." The officer instructed. Johnny nodded slightly and drove in. Johnny walked through the halls of the ground level research center and made his way to the stairwell heading to the first basement level. Johnny passed by several other officers as he made his way to the elevator of level B1. When he got to his current destination, he noticed a group of soldiers accompanied by Wesker in front of the large cargo elevator.

"Johnny, glad you could join us." Wesker said. Johnny walked until he was a few feet from Wesker, stood straight, and saluted. Wesker returned the salute and Johnny went to join the other soldiers.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, I am going to have you all run a simulation." Wesker began. Johnny stiffened when Wesker mentioned "simulation".

"_Oh shit! This can't be good! A high-ranking officer putting us through simulation can only mean one thing. We're not doing good enough!"_ Johnny thought.

"This is going to be done in the lower levels of the building. Just so everyone knows, this is no ordinary simulation. You will be told what you need to know when you get down there. Now get moving." Wesker instructed. All the soldiers in the room looked confused, but Johnny felt cold.

"_What the hell is going on? Why is commander Wesker having us go through a new simulation?" _Johnny wondered. The cargo elevator doors opened and the soldiers all piled in. Wesker followed in and stood with his back to the other soldiers. All the soldiers stood still as they waited for the elevator to reach the labs on level B6.

The elevator passed B5 and several of the soldiers cocked their guns. B6. the doors didn't open, instead the elevator continued down. The soldiers all were confused.

"_There's levels lower than B6 on this side?" _Johnny wondered. Wesker turned to the soldiers.

"What's with the faces? You're soldiers. Act like them!" Wesker said.

"Sir, I thought we were going to the labs, sir!" One of the soldiers spoke.

"What made you think we were going there? I never said anything about location." Wesker said coldly. The soldiers remained quiet. B9. The elevator stopped. The doors opened, Wesker walked into a dark, large metal hall and turned to the soldiers.

"Fall in!" He said. The soldiers all ran out of the elevator, weapons shouldered.

"Here's the simulation, you are going to go into a defensive formation and you will shoot anything you see moving!" Wesker said.

"Anything sir? What if it would be a fellow soldier or a scientist?" another soldier asked.

"Did I not just give an order?" Wesker challenged as he walked slowly toward the soldier.

"Yes sir you did!" The soldier responded. Wesker stopped when he was about a foot from the soldier, grabbed him by the neck of the vest and pulled him in close.

"Then you follow the order!" Wesker whispered in a harsh tone. Anyone else have any 'unnecessary' statements?" Wesker asked. The soldiers responded only with silence.

"Good. Begin simulation." Wesker said as he walked back into the elevator. The doors closed, cutting him off from the squadron in the dark hall. Johnny looked back from the elevator and into the darkness down toward the opposite end of the hall. Johnny checked the clip in his rifle and reloaded, making sure he was ready for whatever would come his way.

The squadron leader stepped forward and crouched.

"Defensive formation Alpha one!" The squad leader said quietly. The soldiers quickly moved into an organized formation, behind some of the protruding walls for cover and in crouched positions against the walls. Johnny was able to get behind one of the walls and immediately had his back against it, looking just past the edge.

The noise of a small metal object was heard in the distance. All the soldiers readied their weapons to precise aim and stiffened.

"Rookie, check it out." The squad leader ordered Johnny. Johnny nodded, crouched down, and slowly walked past the cover he had. He continued slowly toward what he thought was the source of the sound. Johnny scanned the entire area as best he could. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement like what he saw the other day.

He immediately turned pointing his gun at what he thought he saw. Nothing. He continued forward and after a few steps, a large object jetted from the floor. Johnny fell back and fired his rifle, screaming at the object. He landed on his back. When he got up, he realized that what had startled him was a target board.

He got back up and returned back to the group.

"I think that's what made the noise sir." Johnny said, panting heavily.

"Good job rookie, get back to cover." The squad leader said as he patted Johnny on the shoulder. They remained still for a few more moments.

"What are you doing? If you were in a combat situation, would you really be sitting on your asses waiting to be shot?" Wesker asked over the radio.

"Roger that sir!" The squad leader responded.

"Form up!" He said quietly. The soldiers all formed into a tight formation and started walking down the hall. Johnny kept his eyes open for more movement or anything that could be potentially dangerous. Another board jetted out of a wall. The soldiers stopped on a dime and fired. It was another target board.

"Oh! At least its only these then." One of the soldiers said with a sigh of relief. A few more steps later, a figure fell from the ceiling. The soldiers stopped and fired.

"_What happened to target boards?" _Johnny wondered. They continued down the hall for a while with nothing. No movement. No target boards. As they headed down, Johnny noticed that one of the vent covers was ripped open and had blood dripping from it.

"Simulation over men. Return to the elevator." Wesker said over the radio. The soldiers turned back and started walking. Johnny still looked at the vent, waiting for something to move.

"Johnny! Move it!" the squad leader said. Johnny nodded and looked back to the vent for a second before returning to the squadron. Back in the elevator, Wesker stood with his back to the soldiers again and didn't say a word. Johnny felt uncomfortable along with the rest of the soldiers there because of it.

B6.

"Get to your posts." Wesker said. The soldiers all left the elevator and started moving to their assigned patrols. Johnny stopped and looked back to Wesker. Wesker shot a quit-stalling-and-get-to-work look at him. Johnny immediately turned back and went to his patrol.

"_What the hell was that all about?" _Johnny wondered. He kept to his patrol of the lab corridors. A few hours went by while Johnny thought about the events that just occurred. He walked closer to the only other soldier in the area.

"Excuse me sir?" Johnny asked.

"Get back to your patrol rookie." The soldier replied.

"Sorry sir, but I have to know, what was that all about earlier? With Commander Wesker's simulation?" Johnny asked.

"We're not supposed to talk about that! But if we were, I would say to be prepared for something big. Commander Wesker has never made an appearance like this unless he had a damn good reason. Keep your guard up." The soldier replied.

Johnny felt a chill run down his spine and he quietly returned to his patrol. Another few hours of quiet patrol went by and no one even looked at each other. Johnny walked through his patrol until ha passed through the deepest lab hall and stopped to look at the large blast doors.

"_Why did they close off this section? Aren't there more labs this way?" _Johnny wondered. He noticed writing at the top of the blast doors reading "THE HIVE".

"_What's the hive?" _Johnny wondered. He looked around the blast doors and noticed a similar air vent like the one on level B9, ripped open and a small blood pile on the floor under it. Johnny shouldered his rifle and slowly walked toward the pile of blood. Johnny knelt down to get a closer look at the blood. It was coagulating.

"SIR! I THINK YOU'LL WANT TO SEE THIS!" Johnny called to the other room. Johnny then heard something. He aimed his rifle back at the vent.

"_I could have sworn I heard something moving in there!"_ Johnny thought.

"WHAT IS IT ROOKIE!?" One of the umbrella officers demanded.

"Look!" Johnny said as he pointed to the pile of blood.

"It was dripping from the vent sir. I saw something similar to this down in B9. I thought I heard something moving in there." Johnny said. The other Umbrella officer knelt down and looked at the blood and then to the vent, then to Johnny.

"You were never in here, rookie, and you never saw anything like this. Understand?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir!" Johnny said.

"I'll report this to the CO. you'd best be on your way home. You're cleared to leave." The officer said. Johnny saluted and started walking for the decontamination room. On the way, he saw some armed men in HAZMAT suits and strange tools, accompanied by commander Wesker. Wesker Shot a look at Johnny and Johnny cringed.

He kept walking to the end of the hall and opened up his wrist computer. Before he started typing in his sequence of digits, he heard Wesker talking to the other soldiers back at the doors marked "THE HIVE". It was hard for him to understand but Johnny got the feeling that it was about the blood and the broken vent.

Johnny imputed the sequence on his computer and the door to the decontamination chamber opened. The same process as last time repeated and Johnny continued past the barracks and to the elevator.

"_What the hell is up with this place? What kind of research is going on? And what was with the HAZMAT team?" _Johnny wondered.

"Oh hi Johnny!" Miku said from his computer when he got home. Johnny pulled off his gas mask and helmet, revealing a very worried look.

"Are you ok?" Miku asked. Johnny sat in his computer chair, not saying a word. Miku looked curious as to what had happened.

"What is going on there?" Johnny whispered. Miku looked even more curious.

"Johnny?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry. Rough day at work." Johnny said.

"OH! I just remembered, I noticed that you have a lot of my music and pictures. Are you a big fan?" Miku asked. Johnny's eyes shot open.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF ON THERE!?" Johnny yelled.

"Well, it was kind of in the open, I couldn't help but notice. It's ok if you're a fan, there's no need to be embarrassed." Miku said. Johnny suddenly went into thought about Miku's reaction. Remembering that she's a computer program, he started getting into deeper thought about it.

"Actually…the reason I listen to your music and have pictures is because my sister used to be a huge fan. It might sound kind of strange but you are the only way I remember her…peacefully." Johnny said. Miku looked sad for a moment.

"What happened to her?" She asked. Johnny stayed quiet for a moment.

"…She…was killed." Johnny said." Miku stayed quiet.

"They were all killed." Johnny said. They remained quiet for a while longer.

"If…it helps…I could sing something for you." Miku suggested. Johnny thought for a moment and got up from his chair and walked over to his couch. He let himself fall on his back.

"Could you sing Last night good night?" Johnny asked. Miku nodded and began singing. Johnny laid on the couch listening to her. Every note seemed to ease his tension. Soon enough, he fell asleep in the middle of the song.

"Sir do you think it made it out?" One of the soldiers asked.

"That's why we need to re-open the Hive. I want to know what went on down there. Assemble the team for each entrance tomorrow." Wesker ordered.

"Yes sir!" The soldier replied. The soldier left the room and started gathering men from the area. Wesker stayed and looked at the blood pile on the floor.

"It's already coagulated." Wesker said. He stood up and looked up at the vent.

"This is going to be interesting." Wesker said with a smirk.

* * *

End of chapter 1.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. just remember that this is my forst crossover (ish) story. chapter 2 will be up soon. until next time .


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Vocaloid

Chapter 2

Johnny was down in the lower level B9 again, looking for what made the hole in the vent he saw last time. He looked into the vent only to see a trail of blood in either direction. He jumped down from the vent and pulled out his AS53 assault rifle and turned on the light. As he slowly walked down the pitch-black hall, he scanned the area, looking for any potential threat.

He pointed his light past a figure. Double taking, he looked back and saw commander Wesker.

"What do you think you're doing down here Johnny!?" Wesker asked in a cold voice. He grabbed Johnny by the neck and lifted him off the ground, chocking him as he did so.

"C-com…mander… w-Wesker! L-let go!" Johnny tried to say through Wesker's hand. But it was as if no sound even came from Johnny's mouth.

"Due to your insubordinates, you are sentenced to liquidation." Wesker said as he tightened his grip on Johnny's neck.

Johnny shot up from his couch, grasping his neck and panting heavily.

"Are you ok Johnny?" Miku's voice asked off from the side.

Her voice sounded a bit different this time.

"Just a bad dream. I'm alright." Johnny said as he got up from the couch. Miku walked over to the couch as Johnny went to the bathroom.

_"Oh god! That was weird! I know that I feel uncomfortable around the commander but this was just weird." _Johnny thought as he washed his face. He reached for his towel and dried off his face. He was about to put the towel back when he stopped suddenly with a confused look on his face.

"Wait a minute…who was that in my room?" Johnny whispered. He cracked the door open slightly and saw Miku sitting on the couch where he was laying. He closed the door quietly.

"What the hell? That's no person dressed like her! That's actually her!" Johnny whispered. He opened the door and went back into his room. He stood by the couch, staring at Miku with intense thought for a few moments.

"Is something wrong?" Miku asked. Johnny didn't respond.

"Did I do something I'm not supposed to?" Miku asked.

"No…you didn't do anything wrong…I'm confused." Johnny said.

"What about?" Miku asked.

"You are a program made from inside a computer, a very impressive one at that…what I'm confused about is this. How are you here?" Johnny asked.

"Well I'm here because you brought me back." Miku said.

"No, no, no, I mean, how are you NOT in the computer?" Johnny asked.

"I…don't know. It happened last night, one second I'm there and the next, I'm here." Miku said.

"Man this is weird…well I have to report to the facility in about an hour-" Johnny was cut off by a small radio on his tactical vest.

"Lieutenant Carter, report to the Raccoon facility immediately." Wesker said over the radio.

"Correction, I need to go now, so I'll see you later. Stay here please." Johnny said.

"Can't I come with you?" Miku asked.

"OH no! Not where I'm going." Johnny said.

"Why not?" Miku asked.

"I work as a soldier for a restricted lab. Anything else you might want to know, I'm not allowed to talk about." Johnny said. Miku looked at him curiously. Johnny put on his gas mask and helmet, and went for the door.

"Wait!" Miku said as she jumped up from the couch and ran over to Johnny.

"What is it Miku?" Johnny asked. Miku grabbed Johnny by the hand and looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"Are you going to be ok?" Miku asked. Johnny was confused by the question.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." Johnny said. Miku slowly let go of Johnny's hand. Johnny winked at her and left. When the door shut behind him, Miku went back over to the couch.

_"I hope he'll be alright. He looked so scared when he woke up…and before then…" _Miku thought.

When Johnny got the Raccoon City Research facility, Wesker waited for him at the door.

"Lieutenant Carter, you're late! Get moving down to level B9 ON THE DOUBLE!" Wesker ordered. Johnny nodded and ran to the elevator, Wesker close behind.

_"What the hell is going on!? Commander Wesker looks pissed! That guy from the other day is right, something big IS happening!" _Johnny thought. When they got to the elevator, there was Johnny's team waiting for them. Johnny immediately joined them.

"Alright men, I have to tell you, this won't be like anything you're used to." Wesker began. The soldiers all looked to Wesker with intent.

"We're re-opening the Hive. Red Queen went homicidal and we have already sent a team down there to find out why. They didn't return. Now we're going to send more people down there to get the records of everything that happened. This is where all of you come in." Wesker continued.

Johnny looked worried.

_"If a team of commandos went down there to find out what happened, then what good is this going to do?" _Johnny wondered. The elevator doors opened.

"Everybody pile in!" Wesker ordered. All the soldiers grouped into the elevator. Johnny noticed that Wesker didn't get in.

"You're not coming sir?" Johnny asked. Wesker shot a look at him, making Johnny cringe.

"I'll be up here monitoring everything that goes on. I'll be in contact with you over the radio. Get down there and get that data!" Wesker ordered. The doors closed and the elevator began its descent.

Outside the mansion entrance of the Hive, another team stands preparing to enter.

"Advance team, proceed." One of the soldiers said. He was operating a small computer on his arm. The computer showed the positions of the soldiers and T-virus contamination levels. The doors opened and three of the soldiers entered.

"Sir." One of the soldiers said to another. The soldier he addressed began to walk over to him. Suddenly the noise strange creatures came from inside the doors. The first soldier looked back at his computer and noticed that more blips began appearing on his radar and that the T-virus levels were on a steady climb.

"Holy shit!" He said. One of the blips shot across his screen toward one of the blips resembling the soldiers.

Down in B9, Johnny and his team entered the Hive entrance at the end of the hall.

"Rookie, move in." The squad leader ordered. Johnny nodded and moved up and pressed his back against the door. He opened his computer and attempted to open the door.

"No good sir. I don't have access." Johnny said. The squad leader came up and pressed his back against the other side of the door. He opened his computer and attempted to access the door lock. Failure.

"Commander Wesker, no good, we do not have access to the Hive. I repeat: we do not have access to the Hive. Requesting alternate options." The squad leader said.

"Use frequency 441.09 when accessing the Hive. That will open the door." Wesker said.

"Roger that commander." The squad leader said. Johnny reset his computer to frequency441.09 and re-attempted to access the Hive. His computer showed the schematic of the hive and a progress bar.

"Sir, I have access to schematics of the Hive. An unlocking process is working right now." Johnny said. The other soldiers stood ready to enter the hive.

"AHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL- AAHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!? SIR! SIR!" Voices from the radio screamed along with the static noise of gunshots and roars. After the communication ended, all of Johnny's team felt a chill run up their spines. Johnny looked back to his computer.

"Sir…" Johnny said. The squad leader looked to him.

"Fifteen seconds breach." Johnny said.

"GET BACK! TAKE COVER!" The squad leader yelled. Johnny kept his an eye on his computer. As everyone got back from the door, they readied their rifles.

"Breach in 5…4…3…2…1…breach." Johnny said as the door opened. The soldiers all waited for something to move. Johnny quickly closed up his computer and leveled his rifle.

"MOVE IN MEN!" The squad leader yelled as he got up and ran towards the door. The other soldiers followed and kept a tight formation. Johnny kept his eyes open for whatever it was he saw in the vents or anything else. as they entered the door, they immediately went for the next elevator.

"Another elevator down huh?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I heard there was a train leading to the Hive in the mansion entrance." Another soldier said.

"I think this one is a straight shot to the Hive, only one other stop." Johnny said.

"Whatever rookie." another soldier said.

"That's what it looked like on the schematics." Johnny said.

"Enough chit-chat! Get into the elevator and we'll take care of what we need to do." The squad leader said.

"Roger that sir." Johnny said as he and the other soldiers grouped into the elevator. On the way down, the soldiers couldn't keep calm.

"Man, what if what happened over the radio happens to us?" one soldier asked.

"It doesn't matter what happens to us, we're expendable assets to the umbrella corporation. All that matters is that we get the job done. NOTHING ELSE!" The squad leader said. Johnny looked away from the squad leader and cringed.

"_How can he think like that? How does that not bother him? To say that we're expendable? I'm sure that some of these men have families waiting at home, wondering if they're ok. This isn't right." _Johnny thought.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. When they did, the hall beyond that was empty except for blood stained walls and broken lights and shattered office windows.

"Move in." The squad leader ordered. The team slowly emerged out of the elevator and into the blood stained hall.

"Sir…" Johnny said.

"What is it rookie?" the squad leader asked.

"Look here, according to this, there should be another elevator at the end of the hall leading directly to the red queen chamber." Johnny said, gesturing to his computer. The squad leader nodded.

When the team got to the elevator shaft, they saw that the elevator had fallen to the bottom and was destroyed. Johnny and the squad leader looked into the shaft and the squad leader pointed his gun light inside.

"I guess we're taking the stairs." The squad leader said. Johnny nodded and moved back with the team.

When the squad reached the bottom of the stairs, they noticed flooding and even more blood splatter on the walls.

"What in the hell happened down here?" Johnny asked.

"That's what we're here to find out. Move up, rookie. Scout on ahead and see if you can't find a path to the Red Queen chamber from here." The squad leader ordered. Johnny looked at him for a moment with concern.

"That's an order, rookie!" The squad leader said. Johnny nodded slowly and began to advance.

"The rest of you, I want you to make a search line around this area, see if there's any survivors, do not go into any other areas until we hear back from the rookie." The squad leader ordered. Johnny looked back briefly, pushed his gas mask against his face, took a deep breath, and continued into the knee-deep water, on his search for a route to the Red Queen chamber.

Johnny noticed something in the water near him. He knelt down to get a closer look.

"_A soldier?" _Johnny thought. He turned the body of the umbrella commando over to see the front and saw a horrific sight.

"GAH!!!" Johnny yelled as he jumped back and tripped.

"Rookie! What is it!? Respond!" The squad leader demanded. Johnny got up and got a closer look at the body. Seeing all of the bite and scratch marks covering the body.

"Sir…" Johnny began, breathing deeply.

"I don't think we're going to find any survivors down here." Johnny said.

"WHY!?" The squad leader demanded.

"Because I'm looking at a soldier from the first team down here." Johnny said. The squad leader moved over to Johnny and saw the soldier. Johnny noticed the horror in the squad leaders' eyes.

"Holy shit!" The squad leader whispered, looking further down the hall.

"Men, regroup, forget the search line." He said as he helped Johnny up.

"What the hell did this?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. Lets hope we don't find out." The squad leader said.

Further down into the Hive, the team made their way to a large room with large containers designated 'Dining Hall B'.

The squad leader moved in with the rest of the team close behind when he stopped and signaled for the team to hold position.

"Quiet!" He said. He looked around the area.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered into his radio.

"Hear what?" Johnny whispered.

"There's something alive in here." The squad leader whispered. Johnny and the other soldiers looked around for whatever it was that the squad leader heard.

"Spread out! Keep your eyes sharp!" The squad leader said. The soldiers quickly and quietly spread out. Johnny walked, weapon ready, past the different containers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He quickly aimed his rifle where he saw the movement. Nothing.

He started walking slowly to see what it was. Before he could look around the corner of the nearby container he heard one of the other soldiers' gunfire.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! HELP MEEEEE!" The soldier screamed as he fired. Johnny immediately ran in the direction of the cry for help. As he ran he held his gun at the ready, looking above and past the containers. He finally got to the soldier but all that was there was the soldier.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Johnny asked. The soldiers' body armor was ripped to pieces and his torso underneath was torn apart as well as large claw looking marks all over the corps, blood splattered everywhere. Johnny stood there horrified. The rest of the team got there and the squad leader ran up to Johnny.

" Holy shit! REPORT!" He said.

"I don't have any idea what happened sir. He was like this when I got here." Johnny said.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE KEEP TIGHT! LET'S GET MOVING!" The squad leader yelled. The soldiers continued through to the end of Dining Hall B and entered the door. Just before Johnny entered the door, he looked back to see if there was anything behind the team. All he saw was the containers and something moving out of his sight just as he looked. He shook his head and continued on.

The soldiers made their way to the next labs, just before the Red Queens' chamber. Johnny and the squad leader got up against the wall on either side of the door leading into the labs. The squad leader looked to Johnny and signaled him to be ready to breach.

Johnny nodded and used his computer to unlock the door.

"Ready to go sir." Johnny whispered. The squad leader nodded and signaled to breach. Johnny opened the door and readied his rifle.

"Clear!" Johnny whispered.

"Move in!" The squad leader said. The soldiers advanced into the labs.

"There may be survivors down here. Search for them. We're not giving up on them yet." The Squad leader said. The soldiers split up into several groups looking for survivors in the labs. Johnny went to search by himself. He looked around and saw two glass canisters with a double helix of liquid in each, one green and one blue.

Johnny looked around and made sure no one could see him and took the two canisters and held his computer up to them and activated the scanner. The computer showed massive amounts of data when he scanned the blue one.

The computer then read 'EXPERIMENTAL SAMPLE: T-VIRUS. RE-ANIMATES DECEASED CELLS.' Johnny then read something that caught his attention. 'T-VIRUS CURRENTLY UNSTABLE, OUTBREAK IMINENT, INFECTION WILL RESULT IN MUTATION'. Johnny scanned the green canister. The computer read 'ANTI-VIRUS, CURE TO THE T-VIRUS, INJECT IMMEDIATELY AFTER EXPOSURE!'

Johnny then put them in the pockets of his tactical vest.

"_What in the hell is Umbrella doing working on viral weaponry!?"_ Johnny wondered. He continued and looked behind the desk and noticed one of the scientists sitting in the fetal position.

"SIR! I FOUND A SURVIVOR!" Johnny yelled.

"Hold on, we're here to help. You look like you've been beat up pretty-" Johnny noticed that there was a severed arm in the scientists' hands and that she was eating it. She looked up to Johnny, revealing her blood covered lips and growled. Johnny stepped back slowly as the scientist stood up.

"Ma'am, get back down." Johnny said as he readied his gun. She started walking toward him.

"Get down or I will fire!" Johnny said as he aimed at the scientist. The scientist grabbed a hold of Johnny and caused him to fall on his back, Johnny fired a few shots during the fall but it didn't stop her.

"GET OFF ME!" Johnny yelled as he held her back from biting him. The other soldiers got to him and aimed their weapons at the scientist.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" Johnny yelled. The squad leader ran over and grabbed the scientist by the shoulders and pulled her off of Johnny. When she was up, she turned around and bit the squad leader on the arm.

"AAAHHHH!" The squad leader screamed. Johnny finally brought up his gun after fumbling to get it back up and fired at the scientist. Another soldier walked over and helped Johnny up.

"Are you alright sir?" Johnny asked.

"It's just a bite. I'll be fine." The squad leader said.

"How about you?" He asked. Johnny nodded.

"Ok, we're behind schedule. Lets continue to the red queen-" Another scientist came up and started attacking the squad leader followed by more trying to attack the other soldiers.

"FIRE! FIRE!" The squad leader ordered. All of the soldiers opened fire and tried to kill the scientists. They kept coming no matter how many times the soldiers shot them.

"MOVE! MOVE! GET TO THE RED QUEEN CHAMBER!" The squad leader yelled. The soldiers made their way past the scientists, shooting, taking cover, and advancing until they got to the end of the labs. When they got to the door leading to the Red Queen chamber, it was locked.

"ROOKIE! GET THAT DOOR OPEN!" The squad leader yelled. Johnny immediately pressed against the wall by the door and tried to unlock it.

"Code: 11412-15534." Johnny said as he typed it in. The computer read "ACCESS DENIED"

"SHIT!" Johnny yelled. He tried multiple codes, each not unlocking the door.

"ROOKIE, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?" The squad leader yelled.

"THE GOD DAMN COMPUTER WON'T ACCEPT ANY OF THE CODES!" Johnny yelled back. The squad leader made his way to the door and began entering codes. The other soldiers fought for their lives as they waited for Johnny and the squad leader to open the door.

"HURRY UP I'M RUNNING OUT OF AMMO!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Johnny yelled.

"CODE 44125-33160!" The squad leader yelled as he typed it in. ACCESS GRANTED.

"DOOR'S OPEN, FALL IN!" The squad leader yelled. The soldiers were moving in towards the door. One of the soldiers tripped and fell. One of the scientists got to him and bit his leg.

AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! HELP MEEEEE!" He yelled. The other scientists gathered around him until he couldn't be seen anymore. He continued screaming and trying to push them off of him. The rest of the soldiers were horrified and closed the door behind them.

Johnny sat at the door catching his breath.

"Hey rookie, are you ok?" the squad leader asked. Johnny sat with a sick look on his face. He pulled his mask off and vomited. Another of the soldiers moved over to him and held him by the back and chest. Johnny vomited again and stood up after a few moments.

"You ok?" The soldier supporting Johnny asked. Johnny nodded and put his gas mask and helmet back on and took a deep breath.

"Alright, lets get moving, the Red Queen chamber is just ahead." The Squad leader said. They continued down to the room just before the Red Queen chamber.

"How long until you get that door open?" The squad leader asked.

"It could take some time sir. Red Queen was fried from the looks of things, but there still is auxiliary systems running. If Red Queen has any weapon systems, they could still be active." The soldier at the computer said.

Johnny stood by the door they entered in and kept watched what was going on. The door leading to the Red Queen chamber opened, revealing a hall with lights down either side.

"Alright men, lets move in." The squad leader ordered. The soldiers all went into the hall.

"Rookie, keep an eye on your computer, I want to know the status of the weapon systems." The squad leader ordered. Johnny nodded and opened his computer. He linked his computer to the nearby systems and kept an eye on it. They nearly reached the end of the hall when the door behind them.

"What's going on!? JOHNNY!" The squad leader asked. The computer read "WEAPON SYSTEM ACTIVE".

"Sir! Get ready!" Johnny said looking down at the end of the hall. The soldiers returned to the other end, waiting for the weapon system.

"What's that!?" one of the soldiers asked. Everyone looked down the hall and noticed it was getting dark at the end except for a small section of light on either side with the sound of energy charging.

"ROOKIE! SHUT DOWN THE WEAPON SYSTEM!" The squad leader yelled. Johnny was about to start typing codes into his computer when a beam shot from one light to the other and started moving rapidly toward the soldiers.

"GET DOWN!" The squad leader yelled as he tackled the nearest man to him. As the laser past, it went through one soldiers' neck, another soldiers' waist when he tried to jump, and a soldier's wrist as he fell.

"YOU ALRIGHT!?" The squad leader yelled to the soldier whose hand was cut off.

He looked at where his hand used to be and was going into shock. The rest of the soldiers had ducked before they got hit.

Johnny began rapidly imputing codes in attempt to disable the weapon systems.

"Come on! Come on!" Johnny said.

"HEY! IT'S COMING BACK!" one of the soldiers yelled. Johnny looked ahead as well as everyone else still alive to see the light sources closer to the floor and starting again. Johnny got up and ready to dodge the next beam. The squad leader and the other seven remaining soldiers got up and ready.

The next beam came rapidly like the last one and stayed low to the floor. Johnny continued keying in codes, trying to deactivate the systems. The beam was a foot away from its next victim when he jumped. The beam shot up and severed him at the waist.

The squad leader and Johnny jumped up and grabbed one of the bars on the ceiling and held themselves parallel to the floor and just above the beam as it past. The rest of the team below couldn't jump up in time and were severed in various areas, killing them. Johnny and the squad leader dropped back down, Johnny behind the squad leader, trying again to deactivate the system.

The squad leader stood ready and waiting to dodge the next wave. Johnny keyed in codes faster than last time. The lights started centered again and a single beam started coming toward Johnny and the squad leader. The squad leader looked around trying to assess how to dodge this one. Johnny keyed in codes faster. The laser spread into what looked like a diagonal grid pattern.

"SHIT!" The squad leader yelled. Johnny knelt down and imputed one last code. ACCESS GRANTED. The grid beams went through the squad leader but stopped just in front of Johnny and disappeared. Johnny got up and saw the squad leader standing motionless. Johnny walked around to the front of the squad leader and saw blood in the shape of the grid and the squad leader fell apart.

Johnny jumped back and gasped. He grabbed the front of his mask and started breathing heavily. After a few minutes of extreme shock, Johnny recollected himself and went to the other end of the hall. He used his computer to open the door. Upon walking in, he noticed that a section of the supercomputer in the middle of the room was open.

He walked over to it and pulled out a section of the Red Queens' board. He opened it and pulled out the hard drive and stored it in his tactical vest. He left the Red Queen chamber and started out the other door past the laser hall. He returned to Dining Hall B.

Johnny walked slowly through the halls of containers, remembering what had happened beforehand. He held his hands to his pockets to see if the new items he had acquired were still there. Satisfied, he continued on through. Johnny heard the sound of something metal moving in the background. He was a bit startled and whirled around to see if anything was there.

Nothing. He put away his assault rifle and equipped his shotgun.

"_There shouldn't be anything in here that can use guns. Whatever got my other teammate in here got up close and personal." _Johnny thought. The creature screeched harshly as it lunged at Johnny. He whirled around again and fired his shotgun. BOOM! The monster that tried to attack him was sent flying back. Johnny froze at the sight of the monster.

It had the basic body form of a K9, on its head, it appeared to have its brain exposed, it looked as if there wasn't any skin, and the hands and feet were much larger than any human hand or foot, claws replacing fingers and toes. Johnny also noticed that it had an extremely long tongue hanging out of its mouth.

Johnny backed away and started to run for the door leading to the stairs. As he ran he noticed more of the monsters chasing him from the ceiling. Another creature screeched as it lunged at Johnny. He quickly turned around and fed it another ten-gauge shell.

The monster was only pushed back. Johnny fired another round and killed it. He continued running. As soon as Johnny got to the door, he opened his wrist computer and began entering the code to unlock it. Before he could hit the 'enter' key, one of the monsters used its whip like tongue and snatched Johnny's foot, tripping him.

He held onto the door handle with his left hand and pulled out his tan-fa baton with his right and whaled it on the tongue. The monster let go, Johnny quickly pressed the 'enter' key and fumbled out the door. He closed the door behind him and shot out the locking mechanism. He turned around and leaned against the door to catch his breath.

Just after he stood back up, he started heading for the stairwell. On his way up, he noticed that there were claw marks in the walls, identical in size to the ones in his former teammates body. Johnny kept a sharp eye out for the monsters he encountered in the previous room.

When Johnny made it to the top of the stairwell, he had made it back to the flooded room and noticed that the bodies floating in the water previously were standing. Johnny holstered his shotgun and equipped his assault rifle quietly. One of the people started to turn around. Johnny shouldered his rifle, ready to fire. When the body turned around all the way, Johnny noticed the blood covered lips and fired.

He shot the body in the head as well as the others in the hall. Johnny started walking towards the end of the hall when he heard a crashing noise from one of the doors behind him. He whirled around and saw one of the monsters from Dining Hall B. But this one was different. It had mutated and was larger than the other ones.

"Oh SHIT!" Johnny yelled. He started running in the opposite direction, fumbling to holster his rifle and equip his shotgun. The monster chased him from on the walls and caught up to Johnny fast. Johnny quickly turned around and unloaded a shell right into the chest of the monster.

The monster didn't seem hurt. Johnny unloaded another round into its head. Again the monster wasn't affected. Johnny unloaded three more rounds into the monster and finally it stumbled back, giving Johnny the window he needed to get to the other end of the hall. Johnny made it into the elevator and rapidly hit the 'close door' button followed by the 'top floor' button.

The monster almost made it into the elevator but the doors closed too soon for it. And the elevator started moving up. Johnny let out a sigh of relief. He pulled out the hard drive of the Red Queen and attempted to access it. He attached one of the retractable cords from his computer to the drive.

ACCESS DENIED. YOU REQUIRE THE CHAIRMEN ACCESS CODE.

"God dammit!" Johnny said. He detached the drive and placed it into his pocket. And activated his radio.

"Commander Wesker, this is Lieutenant Carter. I'm on my way back to the surface." Johnny said.

"Finally! A response! But why isn't your squad leader the one contacting me?" Wesker asked.

"He's dead sir. My whole team is dead." Johnny replied.

"I see. Did you manage to get the Red Queen hard drive?" Wesker asked. Johnny thought for a moment and looked at the drive, and then the virus. He thought about everything that happened down in the Hive and how Wesker had acted towards him, along with the fact that umbrella had developed illegal viral weaponry. He realized that Wesker saw him as expendable and would do anything to remove any complications to Umbrella's progress.

"That's a negative sir. The hard drive was fried. I took a close look at it. It's completely useless…it was practically destroyed." Johnny said.

"How unfortunate…return to the surface as soon as you can and get ready. I'm going to need you on the ground. The bio weapons have made it out of one of the other entrances to the hive." Wesker ordered.

"Roger that sir! I'll prep my gear back home and await the rendezvous co-ordinates." Johnny replied.

"Right! Be sure you meet up with your new team. I'll send you the co-ordinates now." Wesker said. The Johnny's computer showed the co-ordinates at the R.P.D. station.

"Roger that sir I'll be on my as soon as I-" A sudden force had hit the elevator from below, cutting Johnny off.

"LIEUTENANT CARTER! RESPOND!" Wesker demanded.

"SORRY SIR! I'LL HAVE TO GET BACK TO YOU!" Johnny replied as he got off the radio. He readied his shotgun. Another hit to the elevator, this time from the side. SCRRRREEEEECH! Five claws ripped through the side of the elevator. SCRRRRRREEEEECH! Another rip in the side of the elevator. Johnny got up against the opposite wall and shouldered his shotgun.

SCRRRRRREEEEEECH! The monster from before had ripped a hole in the side of the elevator, big enough for it to fit into.

"GOD DAMMIT! DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Johnny yelled as he began unloading rounds into the head of the monster. The monster tried to reach for Johnny but he shot its hand. The monster pulled back and released its unbelievably long tongue. It wrapped around Johnny's leg.

The monster pulled Johnny toward him while he tried to break free. Johnny pulled out his Tan-fa again and bashed at the tongue multiple times before the monster let go. Johnny got back on his feet and continued to unload rounds into the monster.

He ran out of shells and switched to the assault rifle. He squeezed the trigger and held on.

"DIIIIEEEE!" Johnny yelled at the top of his lungs. Finally the weight coming down smashed the monster out of the elevator and to the bottom of the shaft. Johnny slumped down and took a deep breath of relief. When the elevator finally reached the top of the shaft, Johnny ran out, rifle at the ready.

He ran through the metallic hallway of level B9 to the elevator at the other end. Johnny made his way back to his car in the garage of the Raccoon City research facility and drove out of the Garage exit. He drove as fast as he could through the streets of Raccoon City. When he finally got back home, he burst through the door to his room where Miku was.

Johnny stopped when he opened the door and pulled his gas mask and helmet off. He was breathing heavily.

"Johnny what's wrong!?" Miku asked as she ran over to him.

"We have to go! We need to get out of the city!" Johnny said.

"Why? What's happening?" Miku asked.

"There's going to be an outbreak!" Johnny said.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil: Vocaloid

Chapter 3

13 hours later.

Johnny Took Miku by the hand and put her in the passenger seat of his car. Johnny began driving to the R.P.D. station. On his way, he and Miku noticed all of the monsters were already covered in blood. Before Johnny got half way to the station, his car was flipped over.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Johnny and Miku screamed as the car was sent into the air. The car crashed upside down and smashed into a nearby building. Johnny had the wind knocked out of him. He looked around, somewhat dazed. He looked over to the passenger side and saw Miku holding onto her seat.

"Are you ok Miku?" Johnny asked. Miku looked over to him, she had fear written all over her eyes. She nodded slightly.

"Nothing's broken?" Johnny asked. Miku nodded again.

"Ok, we need to get out of this car and get to R.P.D. station on foot. We're sitting ducks here." Johnny said. He unbuckled his seatbelt and maneuvered himself out of the car. He brought up his rifle and looked around, ready to fire. He knelt down by the car and looked to Miku.

"Can you get out yourself?" Johnny asked. Miku looked at the door on her side and the door on Johnny's side. She then unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to maneuver out of the car. Miku stopped.

"Ugh! Johnny, I'm stuck!" Miku said. Johnny knelt down lower to see what was wrong. He noticed that Miku's loop was catching on the gearshift. Johnny reached in and pulled her loop off of the shifter. He then scooted back and grabbed a hold of Miku's hand and helped her out of the car. When Miku was out, she stood up and fixed her skirt and stood close to Johnny.

"We need to get moving. Follow me, and stay close." Johnny said as he began walking. Miku followed close behind Johnny, looking around for any dangers. He glanced over to Miku and noticed how scared she was. He thought about his experiences down in the Hive and stopped.

"Hey, Miku, if you want, you can hold onto me. I can tell you're scared so I'm here for you." Johnny said. Miku immediately wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest. Johnny lowered his gun and patted her on the back.

"Why don't you hold my hand? I can use a pistol single handedly. But if something worse than a basic zombie comes up, I'll need both of my hands for the bigger guns." Johnny said. Miku looked up to him and nodded. She took a hold of Johnny's left hand and he readied his pistol.

As they walked through Raccoon City, they had to pass all kinds of destruction. Wrecked cars, large fires, various blockages in roads, all were challenges for them. It seemed that everywhere they went, there were many zombies to deal with. When Johnny and Miku got to the R.P.D. station, they saw a woman wearing a blue tube top, black skirt, brown boots and a shoulder holster walking up to the R.P.D. station doors.

"A survivor?" Johnny whispered. He started to get closer and see who she was when a wounded STARS officer came from one of the doors behind the woman in front of the R.P.D. station.

"J-JILL!" the officer said. Jill turned around.

"Brad!" Jill said.

"You've gotta-" a large Humanoid bio weapon jumped right in front of Brad. The monster let out a terrifying roar. Jill and Brad both jumped back. Brad ran to the wall and had his back to it. The monster stepped closer.

"JILL HELP!" Brad yelled. Johnny and Miku watched as the monster picked up Brad. The monster held its hand in front of Brad's face. Before anything happened, Johnny grabbed Miku by the head and shielded her eyes. A tentacle shot from the palm of the monster's hand and went into Brad's mouth and out the back of his head. The monster then threw Brad's dead corps a few feet from Jill

"STARS!!!" the monster spoke.

"What the hell is that?" Johnny whispered. Jill ran into the station and closed the door behind her. She apparently barricaded the door because the monster couldn't get in. after a while the monster stopped and walked off. Johnny held Miku close to him.

"Are you ok?" Johnny asked. Miku nodded.

"Ok, lets get moving." Johnny said as he got up and started walking toward the station.

"September 28. Nightfall. The bio weapons have overrun Raccoon City and I'm cut off from my fellow soldiers. Somehow…I've managed to keep us alive…" Johnny said into a recording devise. Johnny walked through the main hall of the R.P.D. station.

"I guess this will do for now." Johnny said as he looked around.

"Miku. Lets try and find that woman we saw earlier. Maybe she'll be able to help us." Johnny said. Miku nodded and took a hold of Johnny's hand again. He looked down at their hands and then to her and smiled.

Johnny and Miku entered the door on the right side of the main hall. He let go of Miku's hand and pressed his back against the wall and opened the door and jumped in front of the door, ready to fire. The room looked to be an office. Papers were thrown everywhere and blood was splattered on the walls. Johnny noticed that the bodies on the floor had several bullet wounds and assumed they were dead. He took Miku by the hand and started into the room.

"They might look dead now, but don't trust it." Johnny instructed. They stepped lightly over the bodies and entered the next room using the door to the right, down at the end of the room. It was a room full of filing cabinets. Again, blood was splattered everywhere and the room was a mess. Johnny led Miku through and opened the door on the other end of the room.

When they entered the next room, Johnny noticed more bodies lying on the floor had several bullet wounds like the ones a few rooms back. Johnny led Miku to one of the rooms nearby, keeping his pistol ready. When they entered, the room wasn't as much of a mess as others but there were various items thrown around on the table.

Johnny signaled Miku to stay where she was as he checked the second part of the room. He pressed his back against the wall just before he entered the second area. He quickly pointed his gun. Nothing. He holstered his pistol and looked around the room.

"You know, you'd think there'd be some working radios here." Johnny said.

"Don't you have one attached to your equipment?" Miku asked. Johnny looked at his left shoulder, saw his radio, and slapped where his forehead would be on his helmet.

"I can't believe I forgot about that!" Johnny said. He activated his radio.

"Lieutenant Johnny Carter to any Umbrella personnel, please respond. I have reached the R.P.D. station and am awaiting re-enforcements. Where are the soldiers I was told about?" Johnny spoke into the radio. Nothing. All Johnny heard was static on the other end.

"Commander Wesker…" Johnny began. He hesitated for a moment and bit his lip.

"There's no one at the R.P.D. station. Where are the men you told me about?" Johnny asked.

"If there's no one there then barricade yourself inside the station. Wesker out!" Wesker said.

"But Commander! The monsters keep coming! Commander! WESKER!" Johnny yelled. All he heard on the other end was static again.

"…They're abandoning me…" Johnny whispered. Johnny pulled out his rifle, reloaded it and cocked it. He began walking toward the door.

"Lets go Miku! I can't look to Umbrella for help anymore!" Johnny said in an angry tone.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked. Johnny stopped before he opened the door.

"It seems that to Umbrella…all I ever was, is an expendable asset…" Johnny said. Miku looked at him intently.

"…They basically fired me…and they're leaving us for dead." Johnny said. Miku looked shocked.

"Come on…lets go. I'm going to get us out of this hell hole…one way or another." Johnny said as he opened the door. When the door opened all the way, it bumped one of the glass bottles on the table next to it and it shattered. Johnny looked to the bottle on the ground.

"God dammit!" He muttered. He and Miku walked out of the room. When they got to the mid section of the hall, Johnny noticed Jill coming down the stairs.

"Hey! HEY!" Johnny spoke. Jill looked in his direction but before she could get a good look at him, the monster from before jumped through the window at the base of the stairs, but this time, it had a missile launcher on its arm.

"STARS!" The creature spoke. Jill ran as fast as she could past the monster and to the door on the far end of the hall. The monster fired a missile. It flew down the hall but Jill closed the door before the missile hit. Johnny shoved Miku back into the previous room and unloaded his clip into the monster.

The monster looked at Johnny and fired a missile.

"OH SHIT!" Johnny yelled as he jumped into the room and landed on top of Miku, shielding her from the blast. The monster looked away and ran towards the door Jill escaped through. Johnny got up and looked back at where the missile hit and then back to Miku.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Miku nodded.

"What was that?" She asked. Johnny looked back at the destroyed area.

"I don't know. But it has to be one of Umbrella's super bio weapons." Johnny said.

"How do you know that?" Miku asked.

"When I was down in the Hive. There were nasty Bio weapons about as bad as the one we just saw…without a weapon anyway. And I discovered what made them." Johnny said as he pulled out the blue glass canister from his tactical vest. Miku cocked her head to the side.

"This is the T-virus. There were other samples down in the Hive. One of the samples apparently was released and turned everyone down there into bio weapons." Johnny explained.

"Umbrella couldn't stop the outbreak. I am the only survivor of what happened down there." Johnny said.

"Is there a cure?" Miku asked. Johnny put the T-virus away and pulled out the green glass canister.

"This is the cure. The anti-virus. If either of us is hurt by one of the infected, we inject ourselves with this." Johnny said. Miku looked at the canister curiously. Johnny put away the canister and stood up.

"Come on…lets go." Johnny said as he held his hand towards Miku. She took hold of his hand and he helped her up. When they left the room they started in the same direction that had come from. BOOM! The sound of an explosion in the distance startled Johnny and Miku.

"STARS!" The monster said from a few rooms distance. Miku latched onto Johnny's left arm when she heard the monster. Johnny held his pistol ready as he held Miku close.

"I don't think that you or I have to worry about that thing attacking us…at least…not as much as her." Johnny said. Miku looked up to Johnny.

"It seems to be only after the STARS members. Unless something else attacks it." Johnny said. He holstered his gun and used his free arm to hold Miku.

"Hey, don't worry. Even if that monster was after us, there is no way I'd let it even touch you. You're safe in my hands." Johnny said. Miku continued to look at him, released his arm to wrap her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest.

"Johnny…I'm so scared!" Miku whispered. Johnny held Miku in his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Johnny reassured as he rubbed the back of her head. Johnny held Miku by the shoulders and held her so that they were face to face.

"I know everything around us is unbelievably scary, but you have to believe that I'll get us out of here." Johnny said.

"How can you be so sure?" Miku asked. Johnny thought for a moment.

"I'll find a way. There has to be a way. What ever it is, I'll find it." Johnny said. Johnny took Miku by the hand and readied his pistol. He smiled at Miku and started walking. They backtracked to the entrance of the R.P.D. station. When they opened the door to the main hall, Johnny stopped and pulled the door to a crack.

"What is it?" Miku asked. Johnny continued to look out the door.

"That monster again." Johnny whispered. He held his pistol at the ready. The monster looked around the main hall near the entrance of the building.

"STARS!" The monster spoke. Johnny crouched and directed Miku to do the same. She knelt down next to him. He signaled her to stay close, opened the door slowly, and started crouch walking for the large desk in the middle of the hall. Johnny managed to get himself and Miku behind the desk before the monster saw.

The monster started walking towards the desk. Johnny moved to the other side and looked around the corner. The monster was walking in Johnny's direction and he quickly pulled his head back and pulled Miku around the corner of the opposite end of the desk. The monster looked around the corner but didn't see Johnny or Miku.

Johnny signaled Miku to follow him to the front door. When Johnny started to open the door, the monster roared. Johnny and Miku quickly looked back to see the monster raising its rocket launcher towards them. Johnny took a tight hold of Miku's hand and dashed out the door. The monster fired a rocket. Johnny and Miku were about five feet from the door when the rocket hit and destroyed the R.P.D. station's main entrance.

Johnny kept hold of Miku's hand and sprinted as fast as he could through the alleys. He ran dragging Miku through many doors, buildings, and alleys. Finally in one of they alleys Johnny and Miku ran through, Johnny and Miku stopped and sat down for a rest.

"You ok?" Johnny asked, panting as he spoke.

"Yeah, did we lose it?" Miku asked, also panting.

"I think so." Johnny said. Johnny looked around at the alley they were in. He noticed that there weren't any zombies around.

"Ok I think we're safe for now. Lets just take some time to-" Johnny was cut off. The ground started shaking beneath Johnny and Miku. He staggered over to Miku and took hold of her hand. The ground beneath them collapsed and they fell down into the hole made by the tremors.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" They screamed as they fell into the darkness of the crater. Johnny landed first on his front and Miku landed on top of Johnny's back.

"OOF!" Johnny coughed.

"Sorry." Miku said. She got off of him and helped him up.

"It's fine." Johnny said.

"Are you ok-" Miku began to ask but was cut off by another tremor. Johnny grabbed a hold of Miku. Johnny quickly put Miku behind him and backed her into the wall just as a massive worm like creature with four massive teeth about the size of a human leg each, broke through the wall on the opposite end.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Johnny screamed as he pulled out his shotgun. He began unloading rounds into the massive worm. Miku held onto the back of Johnny's tactical vest and held her eyes shut. The worm tried to eat them but couldn't reach. Johnny and Miku were only just out of reach. After five shots into the worm, it retracted back into the tunnel it emerged from. Johnny stepped forward somewhat and pointed his shotgun into the tunnel.

Another tremor shook the area. Johnny noticed the tremors were strongest behind him. He immediately grabbed Miku by the hand and pulled her away from the wall and into him. He held her against his chest with his left arm and pointed his shotgun at the wall with his right as the worm burst through the wall. Johnny fired a shot into the worm as he pushed Miku behind him.

He brought his other hand to the pump and continued firing. After three more shots, Johnny ran out of shells in the shotgun.

"SHIT!!!" Johnny yelled. He fumbled to reload the shells and keep out of the worm's reach. Johnny dropped three of his shells in the panic and quickly crouched to pick them up. He got back up and finished reloading, cocked the gun, aimed and noticed that the worm had already retracted. He pulled Miku away from the wall again. And pushed her up against one of the other stable walls.

The massive worm came back through the first tunnel and tried again to eat Johnny and Miku. Johnny unloaded more rounds into the monster.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN GOD DAMMIT!!!" Johnny yelled. After another full load of shells, the worm retracted back into the tunnels and the tremors stopped. Johnny and Miku stood, staring into the tunnel the worm last retreated into. Johnny slowly stepped closer to the tunnel and shined his weapon light into the tunnel.

No trace of the massive worm aside from the tunnel and blood. Johnny stepped back and looked around. He saw that the underground that he and Miku stood in was a maintenance area for the water and sewage pipes beneath the streets. He walked over to the other remaining wall and noticed that a control panel was still intact.

He looked up and saw a ladder hanging above the opening at the top of the area. He pressed a button on the panel and the ladder fell to the ground. Johnny looked over to Miku.

"Come on. Lets go." He said. Miku walked over to Johnny.

"Do you really think we'll make it out of here?" Miku asked. Johnny was quiet for a moment.

"_The more of each of these bio weapons I see, the more I think we're not going to make it." _Johnny thought. He looked to Miku.

"I'm going to do everything I can to get us out alive and uninfected. I promise." Johnny said as he placed his hands on Miku's shoulders.

"You have to trust me, ok?" Johnny asked. Miku nodded slightly. Johnny patted her on the shoulder and turned toward the ladder. He stepped up two steps and stopped.

"Stay close ok?" He asked. He began climbing with Miku close behind. He stopped when his head was just above the surface and looked around.

"_Still no bio weapons around."_ Johnny thought. He got up to the surface and turned to help Miku out. When Miku got back to the surface, she slipped and fell. Johnny caught Miku before she fell back down and she wrapped her arms around him. Johnny helped her back up.

"Careful, wouldn't want to lose you." Johnny said. He holstered his shotgun and pulled his pistol back out. He held his left hand to Miku and smiled. Miku took hold of Johnny's hand and they continued to look for a way out of the city. They made their way to a nearby building. Johnny let go of Miku's hand and held her by the waist.

He held his gun at the ready as they entered the building. Johnny looked around the room and closed the door behind them. He let go of Miku and closed the door. The rest of the doors and windows were boarded up. He holstered his pistol and reached for his radio and sat down on one of the benches in the room. Miku sat down next to him.

"This is lieutenant Johnny Carter broadcasting on all frequencies, any Umbrella or STARS members please respond." Johnny said into the radio. All he received was static on the other end.

"I say again, any Umbrella or STARS members please respond. This is lieutenant Johnny Carter broadcasting on all frequencies…" Johnny said again. No response.

"Somebody please respond. STARS, Umbrella, any surviving civilians, anybody, let me know that someone else is alive." Johnny said desperately.

"Is anyone there?" A female voice asked through the radio. Johnny's shot open and Miku looked over happily.

"Hello, is this Johnny?" She asked.

"Yeah this is Lieutenant Johnny Carter. Who are you? Can you help us get out of the city?" Johnny asked. Static came through the radio, Johnny lowered his head.

"~_Chase the morning!~_" The voice sang through the radio. Johnny shot his head back up and Miku's eyes shot open.

"_~Yield for nothing!~_" The voice sang again.

"Wait! What does that mean? Hello!?" Johnny asked. No response.

"_~Let your life be a dream, integrity and honesty, it's too late for me, don't look back until you're free to chase the morning.~_" The voice sang again. Johnny stared into the radio, dumbfounded.

"What the hell does she mean by that?" Johnny asked. Miku jumped up from the bench and started jumping up and down, waving to Johnny.

"Johnny! I know what she means!" Miku said excitedly. Johnny looked to her with question.

"Morning means sunlight, and to chase means to seek something…" She began. Johnny listened intently.

"So basically she's telling us to look for sunlight…or…a source of light…or something like that." Miku said. Johnny stood up from the bench, keeping the channel open.

"So where do you think we should start looking?" Johnny asks. Miku stops and thinks as she looks around the room.

"There." Miku says as she points to the only other working door in the room. Johnny looked over and saw light from in the other room.

"A neon light…" Johnny whispered.

"Well, there's our 'chase the morning'." Miku said.

"Now what did she mean by 'Yield for nothing'?" Johnny asked. Miku pointed to the top of the door. Johnny looked to the top of the door and noticed that through the glass was a stop sign.

"Ok there's 'yield for nothing' but is there any significance or some…thing?" Johnny asked as he noticed an arrow drawn in marker on the sign. The arrow pointed to the lower left of the glass part of the door. As he looked, he saw a video camera held onto a table by latches. Johnny tried to open the door but it was locked.

He punched out the glass and unlocked the door. Before he pulls his hand through the door, he noticed a very thin and hard to see wire running across from the left to the right. He followed the string to the left and saw that it was attached to the camera. He then looked to the right and saw a massive cage with several dogs inside.

"Oh shit!" Johnny said.

From the radio, someone played a menacing tone from what seemed to be a synthesizer.

"What the hell was that?" Johnny asked into the radio. The tone played again.

"Ok if this is someone's idea of a sick joke it's not funny!" Johnny said.

"This is no joke Johnny! If it was I'd be laughing like a hyena right now." The voice said through the radio.

"…Yeah that's true. Who are you? What's going on here?" Johnny asked.

"Listen carefully, that door that you're about to open, you've seen what lies behind it, haven't you?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, the camera on the table." Johnny said.

"Good, you've seen the camera. I'd go after it if I were you. And I'm guessing that since you've had training from umbrella, I'll bet you've found the trap behind this. Right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I've seen the dogs." Johnny replied.

"Good, now is that the only thing you've seen?" the voice asked.

"Wait a minute, there's something else here, what are those on either side of the door?" Johnny asked.

"Pure hydrochloric acid." She said.

"Ok, 1: How'd you manage to get your hands on that? And 2: how'd you know about my training?" Johnny asked.

"Well first off, I have my sources and two, isn't it obvious?" the voice asked.

"How would it be obvious?" Johnny asked.

"Why else would an Umbrella soldier be broadcasting on every frequency over the radio?" She asked.

"How'd you know about me being umbrella? I never said anything about that." Johnny said.

"Wesker wouldn't train idiots you know." The voice replied.

"As true as that is, how do you know about Wesker?" Johnny asked.

"Lets just say…I'm familiar with him." she replied.

"You're familiar with commander Wesker?" Johnny asked.

"See? Commander Wesker…it seems he left you for dead." She said.

"You seem to have quite the knowledge of Umbrella and Commander Wesker." Johnny said.

"Of course." She replied.

"How?" Johnny asked.

"Let's just say that I was fond of him. But he betrayed us, just as he betrayed you." She said.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked.

"A new friend." She replied.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about someone named 'Jill' would you?" Johnny asked.

"I would indeed." She said.

"Who is she? I saw her being chased by some nasty bio weapon." Johnny said

"Bio weapon?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what it is, but it seems to be after STARS members and had a missile launcher on its left arm." Johnny explained.

"Oh no…next time you see this B.O.W. give me as much information on it as you can. For now, I would focus on getting out of that room…successfully." The voice said.

"But how? The door locked behind me." Johnny said.

"Yield for nothing…I'll be in touch." She said.

"Wait! What's your name? HEY! God dammit!" Johnny yelled. Miku looked to him with worry.

"Well I guess I'd better try and get past this trap then. Stay in this room, if anything goes wrong, get behind the desk." Johnny said.

"Oh and before I forget, take this…just in case." Johnny said as he handed Miku the handgun. Johnny walked back up to the door and began to assess how to handle the trap. He began to open the door slowly. A hissing noise came from the cans and he ducked down. He opened the door only enough for him to barely squeeze through.

He attempted to squeeze through but realized that his tactical vest was preventing him from making it through without opening the door further. He backed off and slowly closed the door back. He took off his tactical vest and equipped his shotgun. He went back and tried again to squeeze through. Johnny made it half way through the door when the dogs started barking.

"GAH!!" Johnny reacted. He nearly opened the door further but stopped his arm before anything happened. Miku covered her eyes. The dogs continued barking.

"I'm ok." Johnny said. He slowly closed the door back and walked to the camera. Johnny looked at the wire attached to the camera and thought for a moment.

"Screw it!" Johnny said as he released the latches holding onto the camera. The wire flew back and the door of the cage flew open. The dogs poured out and all ran after Johnny. He immediately threw the door open as he ran through as the acid started spraying. Johnny tripped and landed on his back and just avoided the acid. The dogs all continued to run and went into the acid spray. Johnny watched as all but one dog died from the acid. The survivor jumped in Johnny's direction.

He single handedly held his shotgun and fired the twelve-gauge round into the k9's head and it flew back. Miku walked over to him and helped him up. Johnny Held the camera firmly in his hand.

"Good job Johnny." Another voice said through the radio.

"Wait. Who is this? Where is the girl I was talking to earlier?" Johnny asked.

"Girl?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, the girl who was talking to me about the trap!" Johnny said.

"Oh right, her…you won't be hearing from her any time soon." The voice said in a malicious tone.

"Wesker?…WESKER IF THIS IS YOU AND YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING TO HER I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Johnny yelled. The person on the other end started laughing.

"What's so damn funny!?" Johnny demanded.

"I'm just messing with you. Congratulations on making it through the trap by the way." The voice said in her normal tone.

"Oh man! Don't scare me like that!" Johnny said.

"In any case, did you look in the cage?" She asked. Johnny was confused and walked over to the cage. He noticed an RPG7 with a few rockets at the back of the cage.

"How did you…" Johnny began to ask.

"Don't ask." She said.

"…On second thought I probably don't want to know." Johnny said as he looked to Miku. She shrugged her shoulders. Johnny went into the cage and took the RPG along with its ammunition. He came back out and tried to open the door that locked behind him and Miku. He tried to open it but the lock was secure.

"Ok do you have any suggestions on how to open this door?!" Johnny asked into the radio.

"Yield for nothing." The voice said.

"Yield for nothing…" Johnny whispered. He looked to the door and then to the RPG.

"No way!" Johnny said. Johnny put down the rocket and stood about two feet from the door.

"Here goes." Johnny whispered. He kicked the door. The door stayed on its hinges. Johnny kicked it again. The door budged slightly. Johnny backed up from the door.

"Time to finish." Johnny said. Miku looked at him with her head cocked to the side. Johnny ran and slammed his shoulder into the door. The door fell off its hinges and Johnny tripped, falling on the door.

"JOHNNY!" Miku screamed as she ran to him.

"I'm ok." Johnny grunted as he got up.

"Good Job Lieutenant Carter. Be sure to hold on to that camera. It's a prize worth having." She said.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"Watch it and you'll see." The voice said. Johnny opened the side screen and activated the camera.

"I need to get going for now but I'll be in touch. Good luck Johnny." The voice said.

"Wait. What's your name?" Johnny asked.

"Hmm?" the voice asked.

"I want to know the name of who's helping me." Johnny said.

"…My name…is Roxxie." She said.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Johnny sat down next to Miku and opened up the camera and played the tape inside. The video showed a girl about the same age as johnny, dressed in a S.T.A.R.S. Uniform and a man next to her in a S.T.A.R.S bravo team uniform. She was setting the camera up before finally sitting down in front of it.

"My name is Roxxie Addison, to anyone who gets this tape, you should know by now that Umbrella couldn't control the T-virus inside the Hive, the underground facility of Umbrella. There isn't much time before the Nuclear warhead is deployed to 'sanitize' the city." Roxxie explained.

Johnny and Miku looked to each other, eyes shot open and then back to the video.

"There is a way out of the city before the nuke hits. Follow the directions on this tape and you can make it to this..." Roxxie said as she stood to the side of the camera, revealing a black osprey transport helicopter.

"This is your ticket out of the city. If you don't know how to fly a helicopter, don't worry, there's an autopilot feature with preset co-ordinates. Where to, I cannot say." Roxxie said.

"I guess we have to trust it. That's our only way out of here." Johnny said. Miku looked to Johnny with fear in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as they continued to watch the video.

"Your first step will be to make it to the hospital northwest of your position. Not much medical supplies will do against the T-virus but I have stored some useful equipment there for you. I suggest you pause now and get moving." Roxxie said. Johnny closed the camera, storing it in his vest. He stood up, readied his assault rifle and looked to Miku.

"You ready?" He asked. Miku shook her head.

"Yeah...I'm not so sure I am, myself. But we have to move." Johnny urged. He put away his assault rifle, equipped his pistol, and held his free hand to her.

"Come on, let's get out of this hellhole." Johnny said in a calm, reassuring tone. Miku took his hand and stood close to him. Johnny opened the door cautiously, and looked around. For a few seconds, there was no trace of movement. Johnny looked back to Miku with a smile when a sudden force pulled him outside the door. Johnny pushed Miku back into the room and disappeared behind the door. Miku got down, shut her eyes, and held her head. She could hear Johnny struggle with the zombie outside for about three minutes. Finally she heard a single gunshot, followed by silence. Miku looked up at the door, scared beyond belief.

"Johnny?" Miku asked nervously. She was worried that the zombie had bit him or even killed him. The door slowly opened. Miku watched intently, growing even more afraid for him.

"Johnny? Are you ok?" She asked, a tear running down her cheek. The door finally opened all the way to reveal Johnny standing exhausted against the door. Miku ran up to Johnny and wrapped her arms around him.

"ARE YOU OK? YOU'RE NOT HURT ARE YOU!" Miku yelled. Johnny returned the hug.

"I'm ok, that zombie just got me by surprise. I'm ok." Johnny reassured. He placed his hands on her shoulders, thinking about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, particularly how human Miku is. She smiled up at him, a few tears running down her cheeks. Johnny brushed off her tears.

"Come on, Miku, we need to get to the hospital." Johnny said as he took her hand. They walked along the streets of Raccoon City. For a few minutes, they only say basic zombies and no traces of anyone, or any_thing_, else. Johnny kept a sharp eye on the walls and windows of the buildings nearby.

After about ten more minutes, they finally made it to the hospital. Johnny and Miku looked to the top of the hospital before walking in. Johnny let go of Miku's hand and switched to his assault rifle, signaling Miku to stay by the front desk. He looked around the nearby rooms, rifle at the ready in case of any zombies. He went back to the front door and barricaded it.

"Ok, I think we're clear for now. Let's see the next part of the video." Johnny said as he opened the camera and hit play.

"If you followed my instructions like I said, you should be in the main lobby of the hospital. Now what you'll want to do is check the far back storage room. You'll find an M203 Grenade launcher attachment. It fits most rifles so it shouldn't be a problem." Roxxie said.

"Hmmm, it might come in handy...depending on the Bio weapon." Johnny said.

"There are multiple types of ammunition there for the launcher, standard explosives, acid, incendiary, and flash bang rounds. There are five rounds of each, but there is a catch. The equipment is guarded by another trap. I'll leave it to you to find, and disarm the trap. Pause and continue after you have the equipment attacked and ready." Roxxie said. Johnny paused and closed the camera and put it away. He took Miku by the hand and went for the back storage room.

As soon as they made it to the door to the storage room, he let go of Miku's hand and signaled her to stay put. He looked around the area looking for the trap. For the first few minutes he couldn't find anything. Then he reached for the door handle when he noticed something press slightly against his finger.

It was more invisible fishing line. He followed the fishing line and saw something sticking out of the wall nearby. He walked over and saw what looked like a canister plastered into the drywall. There was a bit of writing on the canister. Only one word of it was legible: HAZARD. Johnny backed away slightly from the canister.

"How am I gonna get past this one?" Johnny asked quietly.

"this one will be a bit tricky." Roxxie said over the radio. Johnny pulled his radio from his back vest pocket.

"Is there any way to beat this one? It's a bio hazard chemical in the wall ready to spray the area." Johnny said.

"I know, I armed the trap. And yes there is a way to beat it, you just have to think real hard about what you're going to do and be quick." Roxxie said.

"Great! That gets me nowhere." Johnny replied.

"Think about your training Johnny, you can do this. I would suggest moving her out of the room until you have the equipment though." Roxxie said.

"Yeah, as much as I don't want to leave her defenseless, I don't think I have a choice right now." Johnny said. He handed his pistol to Miku again.

"Head back to the lobby, if anything comes in, shoot for the head." Johnny instructed. He watched as Miku closed the door behind her and then refocused his attention to disarming the trap. He put the gas mask back on for safe measure.

"Ok, I'm stumped, I've never come across anything like this before." Johnny said into the radio.

"Good man, the gas mask is definitely needed." Roxxie said.

"Well that does tell me one thing. Ok I'm going to try this." Johnny said.

"You're going to want your rifle at the ready." Roxxie chimed just as Johnny sprung the trap. He jumped back as the canister burst open and out of the door came a monster like the one Johnny faced inside the hive.

"HOLY SHIT!" Johnny yelled as he unloaded his rifle into the creature. The bio hazard chemicals spewed all over the creature as Johnny fired his rifle. Johnny switched to his shotgun as soon as the clip emptied and began unloading shells into the creature.

It screeched in a harsh tone as the chemicals poured onto it and Johnny unloaded shells. It lashed its tongue and wrapped it around Johnny's leg, trying to pull him closer. Johnny fired one more shell at the creature clear in the head. Finally the creature died and the tongue let go. Johnny stood up and noticed that the canister stopped spewing the hazardous fluids. He went into the storage room and saw the M203 attachment with its ammunition.

He took the M203 and attached it to his rifle and strapped the grenade belts across his vest. Miku waited in the Lobby, looking at the gun Johnny gave her. There was a noise from behind the door she came from and she stood up, aiming the gun nervously. The door opened and Johnny stepped through, closing the door behind him.

"You ok, Miku?" Johnny asked. She nodded as Johnny pulled off the gas mask.

"Good Job, there's just one more thing you need to do before you can get to the osprey. You're almost there, but I have to warn you, this could take a while, and there's a lot of dangers between you and the next objective." Roxxie said.

"Thank you for the help this far. But I have to ask, how do you know what I'm doing? How do you know where I am? And how do you know I have someone with me?" Johnny asked.

"I have my ways. And there's something very special about your friend." Roxxie said.

"I know..." Johnny said as he looked to Miku. He gazed at her for a moment.

"She is very special without a doubt." Johnny said.

"She's not just an advanced program. She actually has much more relevance than you know." Roxxie said.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"I'll explain, all in due time. For now, focus on getting yourself and Miku out of there. It is important that she remains alive and out of Umbrella's hands. Roxxie out." Roxxie said.

"Wait! Roxxie! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Johnny yelled. No response.

"Dammit!" Johnny said under his breath. Johnny slumped onto the floor in exhaustion. Miku walked to him and sat next to him, her body right against his. Johnny pulled out the camera and played it again and pressed play.

"Now that you have more ordinance, you're ready for the final stretch before your transport. What you want to do is make it to the far side of the city, it's a long walk so be sure you're ready before you just head off. Once you get to the church on the far side of the city, take the sewers and you'll come out in a warehouse. I don't know what all will be on the way, many B.O.W.s could be anywhere." Roxxie exlained. Johnny and Miku listened intently as Roxxie laid out the complex directions.

"Once you make it to the warehouse, head for the roof, assuming Umbrella hasn't been up there, there should be the keys to the osprey." Roxxie exlained.

"Ok let's get moving." Johnny said as he got up. Miku stood up with him and handed his pistol back to him. Johnny looked at the pistol for a moment.

"Maybe it would be a better idea if you held onto that. If you see something, you can still shoot it." Johnny said. Miku looked nervously at the gun in her hand. Johnny sighed.

"Ok, I'll take it. Maybe it's better if I handle the guns." Johnny said. They headed out together. They started following Roxxie's directions until they were about half way across the city. It was about a half hour that they were walking, not a single bio weapon in sight.

"This is bad. When there's nothing around, no zombies, no people, it's a sure sign that something is wrong." Johnny whispered. Miku started looking around for anything that could be a threat. She tightened her grip on Johnny's hand and he had sharp eyes scanning every possible vantage point in the vicinity. After a while there was a noise that sounded like short subtle coughs. Johnny stopped and crouched, scanning the area even more thoroughly.

"What is it?" Miku asked, crouching beside Johnny.

"Did you hear that?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah? What was it?" Miku asked. Johnny switched to his shotgun and fully loaded it.

"I heard something like this in the hive, a few seconds after, I found one of my team ripped to pieces." Johnny said. Miku's eyes shot open and she held onto Johnny's arm tightly.

"Back to back. And if things get bad, run." Johnny said as he handed her the camera. Johnny aimed his shotgun wherever he heard movement. A creature screeched and lunged at Johnny. He pushed Miku out of the way and blasted the creature with the shotgun. The dead corpse of the creature landed on top of Johnny as its claws sliced into his upper arm. Johnny pushed the creature off of him and went to Miku.

"You all right?" Johnny asked. Miku got up and her eyes shot open when she say Johnny's arm.

"JOHNNY!" she screamed. Johnny looked to his arm and he looked away, distraught. He reached for the anti virus when he heard more of the creatures. Johnny looked up at the building nearby to see about fifteen of the creatures staring at him and Miku, hungry for their flesh. Johnny got up, grabbed Miku by the arm and started running, the creatures started jumping from building to building chasing after Johnny and Miku.

Another creature lunged from the building towards Johnny as it screeched. Johnny turned and single-handedly fired a round from the shotgun, killing the creature instantly. They approached the church with the creatures close behind. Past the church, they approached the sewers, Johnny pushed Miku into the sewers and out of the way of the creatures as he turned to face them.

He unloaded the other seven rounds and managed to kill two more creatures. He switched to his assault rifle as soon as he ran out of shells and loaded a flash bang into the M203 and fired it in the center of the creatures. The round burst into an intensely bright flash, that stopped the creatures dead in their tracks. Johnny took this opportunity to close the entry to the sewers. When the entry was about half closed, another creature managed to slice into his other arm with its claw. He retracted his arm in pain and fired a few rounds from his rifle to push the creature off. Afterwords he closed the sewer entryway the rest of the way. Johnny ran over to Miku, looked around for any other signs of trouble and then reached for one of the canisters, activated the injection system and jabbed the needles into his forearm. He let out a sigh of relief and noticed Miku staring at him in total and utter shock.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked. Miku pointed to the canister, Johnny looked down and noticed the last of the blue fluid of the T-virus leave the double helix and into his blood stream.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" Johnny blurted nervously.

"What's going on?" Roxxie asked over the radio. Johnny stared at his arm where he injected the T-virus while Miku picked up the radio.

"JOHNNY INJECTED HIMSELF WITH THE T-VIRUS!" Miku yelled.

"JOHNNY! ANTI-VIRUS! NOW!" Roxxie yelled. Johnny fumbled for the anti-virus, pulled it out of his rear vest pocket, nearly dropped it, and finally injected himself with it.

"Johnny, listen to me, now that you've injected yourself with the anti-virus, you cannot take any more infection. Without the anti-virus you're extremely vulnerable, especially now that you've been exposed to the virus." Roxxie explained. Johnny let his head fall back.

"Just fantastic!" Johnny blurted.

"Just head down the sewers and make your way to the next point instructed on the camera." Roxxie said.

"Right, moving now." Johnny said as he stood up and took a hold of Miku's hand. As they started walking down the sewers, the rockets for the RPG were clunking against each other and the other equipment he had on him, restricting his motion. He started getting frustrated.

One of the rockets caught his knee pad and almost made him trip.

"DAMMIT!" Johnny blurted as Miku caught him.

"Are you ok?" Miku asked.

"I'm ok, it's just that this rocket launcher and its ammo is getting in the way with all this other equipment." Johnny explained.

"I could carry some of the equipment if it will help." Miku offered. Johnny stopped and looked at her, thinking about her offer.

"I guess it would be a good idea. Here, take the launcher and its ammo." Johnny said as he took the RPG and rounds off of his shoulder and handed them to Miku. She strapped the Launcher and ammunition over her shoulder. In the distance, there were gunshots and the sound of metal screeching.

"What was that?" Roxxie asked.

"No idea, although there's a very rancid smell in here…more than a sewer should smell." Johnny said.

"Be extremely careful. Keep the noise down to a minimum, and don't walk in the water." Roxxie said. Johnny looked down at his feet realizing he was just where she told him not to. He slowly got out of the water and onto the ledge nearby and helped Miku up.

"Ok we're out of the water. What is down here?" Johnny whispered.

"Just pray you don't find out. A friend of mine just contacted me and said he nearly died from it. As long as you're quiet, you should be able to get past it no problem." Roxxie explained.

"Roger that, moving quickly and quietly." Johnny responded.

"Be careful down there." Roxxie said. Johnny and Miku continued down the sewers for about an hour without seeing or hearing anything.

"Rox, you still there?" Johnny asked.

"I'm right here, is something wrong?" Roxxie asked.

"I'm really not liking this." Johnny whispered.

"What's wrong?" Roxxie asked.

"There's nothing. No movement, no sounds…nothing. It's way too quiet." Johnny said.

"Johnny I suggest you get a move-on. Get out of the sewers as soon as you can." Roxxie said.

"Roger that. we're movi-" Johnny stopped in the middle of his sentence and froze.

"Johnny, what's wrong? Report!" Roxxie said. Johnny slowly moved the radio near his mouth.

"Either I'm suffering the effects of the T-virus…or the mutation in reptiles is considerably greater than others." Johnny whispered. What he was looking at was a crocodile roughly three times the size of the largest reported croc, impaled through the skull, throat, and shoulders by multiple pipes. Miku froze, eyes shot wide open and fear enveloping her.

Johnny looked back to Miku and quickly pulled her in his arms as soon as he noticed her reaction.

"Miku! Don't look at it! It's ok…it's ok." Johnny said as he rubbed the back of her head.

"The sooner you move, the sooner you can be out of here and out of the nightmare." Roxxie said over the radio. Johnny was about to let Miku go so they could continue on but she tightened her grip on him. She was crying.

"Miku, we have to move." Johnny said. Miku looked up to him, her eyes filled with fear.

"Let's go, we need to get out of here." Johnny said. Miku nodded and whipped her face but tears still streamed down her face. Johnny whipped the tears off her face and patted her on the back. They started down the sewers but after a few steps, Miku turned around and noticed that the hind left leg of the massive croc twitched.

"AH!" Miku gasped as she started shaking Johnny's arm

"Miku, what is-" Johnny cut himself when he noticed what Miku was looking at.

"…it…." Johnny realized what was going on and equipped his assault rifle and loaded a grenade round into his M203 grenade attachment.

"No no no NO NO NO! MIKU RUN!" Johnny yelled. Johnny and Miku started running as fast as they could through the sewers.

"JOHNNY! WHAT IS IT!" Roxxie asked.

"IT'S MOVING! THE DAMN THING IS MOVING!" Johnny yelled.

"WHAT IS MOVING?" Roxxie yelled.

"THE DAMN OVERSIZED CROCODILE! WHAT THE HELL ELSE COULD I BE TALKING ABOUT? IT'S MOVING AND GOING TO COME AFTER US!" Johnny yelled. He turned around to aim the rifle only to see the croc open its mouth, trying to devour Johnny and Miku.

Johnny shoved Miku far enough ahead that she was pushed out of range of the croc and jumped out of the way just after firing a grenade into the mouth.

"JOHNNY!" Roxxie yelled. Johnny jumped back onto the ledge and began sprinting away from the croc, taking Miku by the hand in the process.

"JOHNNY! USE THE RPG!" Roxxie yelled. Johnny noticed the croc charging towards them and then looked at the rocket launcher hanging on Miku's shoulder. He took the RPG off of her shoulder along with a round, loaded it and brought it over his shoulder.

The croc opened its mouth trying to devour Johnny and Miku again. Everything seemed to slow down to Johnny, he found the opening to fire the RPG. He aimed into the mouth, fired, grabbed Miku by the waist, jumped off the ledge, the RPG exploded, and they landed in the water just before the explosion got to their general area.

Johnny stood back up, holding Miku tightly against him as they both inhaled deeply. Johnny looked back to where the croc was and only saw the shredded remains just before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Johnny! Miku! Someone come in dammit!" Roxxie said. Johnny pulled the radio up to his face.

"We're here." Johnny said.

"Oh thank god! Did you destroy the brain of that monster?" Roxxie asked. Johnny looked back at the remains and smiled.

"What brains?" Johnny chuckled.

"Heh, good. You don't have to worry about that thing giving you any trouble anymore." Roxxie explained. Johnny let out a Sigh of Relief and handed the RPG back to Miku. She strapped it over her shoulder and she and Johnny continued on down the sewers.

"Roxxie, do you have anyone else there? I'm sure you wouldn't be able to keep track of my every movement on your own…without someone watching your back. And besides, you mentioned a contact." Johnny said.

"Well…there is someone here with me but he's not the contact I mentioned. There's actually a few people I'm keeping in constant contact with, now you included." Roxxie explained.

"Who?" Johnny asked.

"Awfully nosey aren't you?" Roxxie asked.

"I kinda have issues with trust at this point. I want to know who ALL of the people I'm working with are. Whether I'm talking to them or not doesn't matter. They're working with you, which means I'm working with them as long as I'm in contact with you." Johnny said.

"Well…I can understand your lack of trust, after all, your commander, your corporation left you to die. So I can understand that. but before I tell you who we are, you need to know something about your friend." Roxxie explained.

"I'm listening." Johnny said.

"Miku is a very special program developed by the Umbrella corporation." Roxxie said.

"That's not possible, she was developed by someone from Japan, a civilian, he was in the music and technological industry. He designed, and in every aspect, made Miku." Johnny said.

"Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that Umbrella couldn't have had any influence in her creation whatsoever?" Roxxie asked. Johnny got quiet and looked to Miku for a moment.

"What is she? What makes her special by Umbrella's standards?" Johnny asked.

"You remember the Red Queen from the hive right?" Roxxie asked.

"Yeah, in fact I have her hard drive with all her data recorded there." Johnny said.

"That might come in handy, get it to me ASAP. I'll be at your extraction site. Anyway, the Red Queen ran everything down in the hive. Miku on the other hand was designed by Umbrella with the intent of her being what they would call the Blue Empress of their entire cyber network." Roxxie said.

"The…what?" Johnny asked.

"The Blue Empress: the primary program of all computers of Umbrella. She was going to replace the Red Queen in the hive, she was going to take over the computer systems of the raccoon central facility, she was going to be in control of every computer and satellite owned by Umbrella. EVERY…SINGLE…ONE!" Roxxie said.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing? Miku could stop all of this, she could shut everything down for good." Johnny said.

"You don't understand, that extra coding you found in her? That coding gave her emotions and made her appear to be human to you now. It also is her greatest weakness. If she were to be in any computers, Umbrella would be able to completely control her, despite her being an artificial intelligence." Roxxie explained.

"You know what, I don't care what you say, she's here, she's human." Johnny said.

"She is a program developed by Umbrella, you have to realize the reality of that." Roxxie said.

"She's human to me! If not you, or Wesker, or anyone else, she's human to me!" Johnny said.

"Good. With that I hope you'll protect her and keep her out of Umbrella's hands." Roxxie said.

"I'll protect her with my life." Johnny said.

"Good, now the other people I'm working with are NOT affiliated with Umbrella. My current closest member, like me is a part of STARS, his name is Chris Redfield. The contact I mentioned before is Leon Kennedy, a new recruit in RPD. Another contact is Jill Valentine, another member of STARS. She's currently working with another Ex Umbrella military forces member like yourself." Roxxie explained.

"Ex? You mean they left him for dead as well?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, he and two other Umbrella members were left here by the rest of the corporation. They are working with Jill to find another way out of the city, and the next best place for us all to meet up after getting the hell out of dodge." Roxxie explained.

"Right. I guess I'd better get a move on. I tell you what, that croc nearly gave me a heart attack." Johnny said.

"Yeah, that's not exactly something you see every day. Get out of the sewers and to the next checkpoint as soon as you can." Roxxie instructed.

"Roger that. We're moving." Johnny said. He pulled out his pistol and took Miku by the hand and started walking. A few minutes passed and Johnny expressed confusion and pulled out his radio.

"Wait a minute, how did you know about the coding in Miku? I never said anything about that." Johnny said.

"Oh that, I looked up a lot of information in Umbrella's databases, there's still a lot I can't access but I did find out everything about Miku, even that special coding. So of course I would know of her." Roxxie said.

"That leaves me with another question, how do you have access into their databases?" Johnny asked.

"I have my ways and resources." Roxxie explained.

"Right!" Johnny said.

"By the way, how are you feeling?" Roxxie asked.

"I feel fine so far. I haven't noticed- anything of the T-viru- virus." Johnny said.

"You sure? You don't sound that good to me." Roxxie asked.

"Ugh! I feel strange in my gut." Johnny said.

"You did take the anti-virus immediately after infection right?" Roxxie asked.

"Immediately after the virus from the canister? Yes, from the lickers before-hand? About five minutes after." Johnny explained.

"How many infected you?" Roxxie asked.

"Two, each one got me with their claws." Johnny said.

"How much anti-virus did you have?" Roxxie asked. Johnny crouched down and coughed heavily.

"Same amount as I had of the T-virus. Exact." Johnny said.

"You need more anti-virus. I happen to have a small countermeasure to the T-virus but you need to get to me. It's not as effective as the original anti-virus but it should help stabilize the mutation." Roxxie said. Johnny fell to his knees and started coughing harder than before. Miku knelt down next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Johnny? Are you going to be all right?" Miku asked.

"He'll be ok as long as he gets to the extraction point within the next two hours. If you two can get here by then, he has a chance." Roxxie said. Miku helped Johnny back to his feet.

"Looks like we need to keep moving then." Johnny said.

"Tread lightly; there are more bio weapons out there, plenty between you and the extraction point. Remember, you CANNOT risk infection to yourself at this point. Do everything you possibly can to avoid engagement against the bio weapons." Roxxie instructed.

"Roger that, moving out." Johnny responded. After another ten minutes, Johnny and Miku made it to the next opening in the sewer, opened the manhole. Johnny headed out, looked around and then helped Miku up. They went to the nearest suitable building to take cover in and barricaded the inside.

After they finished temporarily fortifying it, Johnny sat down next to Miku, opened up the video camera and played the video.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Now that you're inside the warehouse, head upstairs to the second floor. You'll find a computer inside. Access its security systems and you'll be able to unlock the door to the roof." Roxxie said.

"More stuff to go through. That's great." Johnny said.

"Wait, didn't she say we'd come up out of the sewers and into the warehouse?" Miku asked. Johnny looked to her with question.

"We came out onto the streets. Doesn't that mean we made a wrong turn somewhere?" Miku asked. Johnny pounded his palm into his forehead.

"OH NO! DAMMIT!" he yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Miku asked.

"We can't go back into those sewers now, not with things like that croc down there." Johnny said. He paused the camera and looked out the window for a moment.

"We're just going to have to find that warehouse, on foot. Our route just got harder." Johnny said as he pulled out the radio.

"Roxxie, come in. this is Lieutenant Carter. We're in a bit of a situation." Johnny said.

"What's the problem?" Roxxie asked.

"We came out of the sewers at the wrong location. I'm not bringing Miku back down there. How do we get to the warehouse from here?" Johnny asked.

"Hold on. Let me find you first." Roxxie said. About a minute of silence passed before Roxxie came back on the radio.

"Ok, what you want to do is continue down the street you're at for about two blocks, once there, make a left at the barricaded drugstore, go in, and get to its roof. Once you get there, radio back and I'll give you directions from there." Roxxie instructed.

"Roger that. moving out." Johnny said.

"And remember to be extra careful, I bet you're already starting to suffer effects from the virus. Don't let yourself get hurt by any of those other B.O.W.s no matter what. If you do, who will be able to protect Miku?" Roxxie asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to her. Even if I do get further infected, she comes first." Johnny said.

"You know, I have to ask, why are you this determined to protect her? You didn't know how important she was until I told you and yet you've been this protective of her since the beginning." Roxxie asked. Johnny looked to Miku as she looked to him in wonder. A moment of silence passed before Johnny spoke back into the radio.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you what: you get us out of here safely, and I'll tell you the whole damn thing." Johnny said.

"Sounds like a deal. Good luck lieutenant Carter. Good luck out there." Roxxie said. Johnny put the radio away, took Miku's hand, and started out the door. He looked around for any sign of trouble, pistol at the ready. They started walking down the street quickly and quietly. For a few minutes, everything was quiet, not a sound in the area. Johnny was nervous.

"Keep your eyes open Miku." Johnny whispered. Miku nodded and looked around. Nothing. They continued down the street until the first block. They couldn't help but feel that there was something watching them, waiting for the right moment to strike. Johnny looked around the area, in windows, cars, anything that could hid a potential enemy.

Johnny whirled back to a window with his gun ready.

"Johnny?" Miku asked nervously. Johnny let go of Miku's hand and signaled her to stay where she was. He edged closer and closer to the window, pressed against the wall and took a deep breath. He then faced the window and pointed his gun inside, checking every square inch.

After a few moments, Johnny let out a sigh of relief and went back to Miku, took her hand and continued down the street.

"What was it?" Miku asked.

"I thought I saw my commander…I thought I saw him with a gun." Johnny said. Miku Looked to him even more scared and tightened her grip on his hand. Johnny stopped for a moment and bent down, coughing. Miku knelt down, holding him.

"Are you ok? JOHNNY!" Miku screamed.

"He's suffering the effects of the virus isn't he?" Roxxie asked.

"I think so, will he be all right?" Miku asked desperately.

"Only if you guys can get to me within the next hour and 45 minutes, quit wasting time and move!" Roxxie said. Miku helped Johnny back up and placed his arm over her shoulder. He immediately took his arm off her shoulder and readied his gun.

"I can walk on my own. Come on we need to move." Johnny said. When they reached the drugstore, they found themselves blocked outside the barricade.

"Roxxie, how do we get past the barricade?" Johnny asked.

"There should be a crack in one of the boards by the door, use the butt of your gun on it." Roxxie said.

"It looks pretty well fortified. I don't think I'll be able to break it." Johnny said.

"Just try it. You should have the necessary strength to break it open." Roxxie said. Johnny shrugged and smashed the stock of his rifle into the board. The board snapped and flew off the door and brushed past Johnny's leg and the door opened. Johnny and Miku stood dumbfounded at what just happened.

"How the hell did I do that?" Johnny asked.

"Just as I thought…" Roxxie said.

"What?" Miku asked.

"The virus is taking effect faster than I thought. It would be in your best interest to double time it." Roxxie said.

"Right-" Johnny's eyes shot wide open. Miku looked to him, worried.

"What is it Johnny?" Miku asked, Johnny turned around, nothing.

"Miku, get to the roof now." Johnny said.

"Johnny what's wrong?" Roxxie asked.

"What is it Johnny?" Miku asked.

"RUN!" Johnny yelled. a few seconds later, subtle thumps could be heard in the distance along with an intense growl.

"JOHNNY WHAT IS IT?" Roxxie yelled. Johnny gave Miku the pistol and a few clips and shoved her into the drugstore, readying his rifle. He loaded another explosive grenade round into the M203 attachment and readied it.

"STARS!" The creature in the distance growled. A green dot appeared on the ground moving towards Johnny's feet, he looked at the creature in the distance but couldn't tell what all it had.

"MIKU! RUN!" Johnny yelled as he threw her the radio. She caught it and ran for the stairs. Johnny looked back to the monster and noticed it had the missile launcher and a new weapon: a 20mm six barreled Gatling gun on his right arm. Johnny looked back down to see that the laser sight was on his chest.

"OH SHIT!" Johnny yelled. The barrels of the Gat started spinning, Johnny jumped off to the side, and a storm of metal projectiles flew in his direction. Johnny fell to the ground and got inside the drugstore, taking cover inside.

"AH!" Johnny blurted in pain, he looked down and saw that he took a few hits to the leg. He hit the wall and aimed his rifle at the monster, the barrels started spinning again, and Johnny fired the grenade. The shell impacted and exploded just before the monster started firing again. The monster fell and none of the shots even hit johnny.

He started limping up the stairs and slipped at the top step of the first landing.

"GAH!" Johnny burst in pain. He looked back down at his leg and saw that it was bleeding profusely. He got back up and started up the stairs again when he heard a few gunshots.

"MIKU!" He screamed. He ran to the best of his ability and when he got to the roof, he saw Miku sitting against the wall, covering her face and a few dead zombies on the ground.

"MIKU!" Johnny yelled as he limped over to her. She looked up at him and ran over to him, jumping into him.

"JOHNNY! I WAS SO SCARED! I KILLED THEM!" Miku screamed. Johnny looked to the dead bodies and then back to her.

"You did good Miku, you're not bit- AH!" Johnny burst out in pain. Miku looked around Johnny and finally saw where he had been shot and she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"JOHNNY! MIKU! SOMEBODY RESPOND!" Roxxie yelled. Miku picked up the radio.

"HE'S HURT!" Miku screamed.

"Oh no, Johnny you can't take anymore infection, I already told you that!" Roxxie said.

"It's not infection!" Johnny grunted.

"What else could it have been? You didn't shoot yourself, I know you're not stupid enough to do that." Roxxie said.

"THAT DAMN CREATURE! IT GOT ME!" Johnny grunted.

"WHAT CREATURE?" Roxxie yelled.

"THE ONE AFTER S.T.A.R.S. MEMBERS! BASTARD HAS A GATT!" Johnny yelled.

"Wait! WHAT?" Roxxie responded.

"THE BIO WEAPON AFTER S.T.A.R.S. MEMBERS! IT HAS A ROCKET LAUNCHER AND A GATLING GUN!" Johnny grunted.

"On no! Tell me everything you know about this bio weapon!" Roxxie said.

"YOU THINK I'M IN THE CURRENT SHAPE TO DO THAT? I WAS SHOT IN THE DAMN LEG! AND IT'S PROBABLY RIGHT BEHIND US!" Johnny yelled as he got up and headed for the edge of the roof.

"Right, in that case, look for a makeshift bridge linking that building to one of the next ones. After that, get to the ladder and head to the roof of the next building. Get moving, NOW!" Roxxie ordered. Johnny put away the radio and readied his assault rifle, looking for the bridge. After a few seconds, he found a few pallets nailed together linking from the drugstore roof to the ladder of the next building.

"Miku, go!" Johnny said, gesturing to the bridge.

"STARS!" The creature growled from the floor below. Johnny looked back and saw the door he came out of was wide open. He ran back, closed the door, and then barricaded it with a few wood planks in the handles, and a crate nearby pushed up against the door. He quickly got back and started limping for the bridge.

When Johnny looked, Miku was already at the ladder and waiting for him. Johnny got to the bridge and right after his second step, BOOM! The doors budged slightly. BOOM! The doors moved again. Johnny looked back at the doors and then tried to run across the bridge.

Miku started climbing up the ladder and Johnny close behind. After about five steps up the ladder, BOOM! The door burst open and flew off the hinges, the monster looked over to Johnny and Miku, aiming his missile launcher. Johnny looked back at the monster and saw the launcher pointed at him.

"MIKU, MOVE!" Johnny yelled, Miku hopped up over the border and held her hand to Johnny to help him up. He took her hand and quickly kicked up over the border and grabbed her, and jumped on her, pinning her to the floor as the missile struck the wall behind them. Johnny immediately jumped up, loaded an incendiary grenade wound into the M203 and aimed over the wall and the bridge and fired.

The incendiary round blew the bridge apart and set what was left on fire, cutting off access from the monster. It looked up at Johnny, growling as it brought up its Gatling gun and started spinning the barrels. Johnny quickly jumped back as the monster began firing. Johnny pulled off the radio and let out a sigh of relief.

"We made it, I don't think that monster can make it up her…yet." Johnny said.

"Ok, now can you describe this thing to me?" Roxxie asked.

"Yeah, big, ugly, and armed to the teeth." Johnny said.

"Anything a bit more specific?" Roxxie asked.

"It's the only bio weapon I've seen that uses guns! Don't tell me there's more!" Johnny said.

"Descriptions please…" Roxxie said.

"It's wearing a black trench coat and is relatively humanoid. There seems to be a scar or something like that covering its right eye, and it's lips are gone. It looks extremely beefy, and has a rocket launcher of some kind on its left arm and a laser sighted Gatling gun on its right. Is that enough?" Johnny asked, clenching his leg as he sat down.

"It is, I know exactly what that thing is: the Nemesis program." Roxxie said.

"Oh you have to be kidding! You mean that umbrella was deliberately making that thing?" Johnny asked.

"I'm afraid so. And now they've unleashed it. Did whatever S.T.A.R.S. members there make it?" Roxxie asked.

"That's the thing that scares me most, there were none. There was no one else here but me and Miku." Johnny said.

"Oh god!" Roxxie said.

"What?" Johnny asked. Over the radio, the sound of glass breaking echoed through the speaker.

"ROXXIE TALK TO ME! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Johnny yelled.

"It made you its primary target…"

End of chapter 6

* * *

**And another suspenseful chapter of Resident Evil: Vocaloid. By the way there is a friend of mine that is helping me write this story, she came up with the character Roxxie Addison and a few of the really good parts starting from chapter 3, like the traps and such. She is known on as Gunslinger-of-Hearts. Be sure to check out her work in resident evil, some of the pictures she has are related to this story, namely the ones of her OC. You have any questions about the characters ask either me or her, as long as they don't spoil anything for later on, we'll answer them. Look forward to the next chapter, where even more gets discovered :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What the hell do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"You need to get here as soon as you possibly can, but not before you get the keys to the Osprey. From the roof you're on, you're going to want to get to the building north of your position. Head down stairs two floors and you'll get to the fire escape. Take that fire escape to the building directly across from there. Once there head to the ground floor. Radio me when you get there. Tread lightly, Nemesis is after you primarily now so keep on your toes." Roxxie instructed.

"Roger that, moving out!" Johnny replied. He started for the north end but fell to one knee, coughing, about five feet from the edge. He coughed even harder, Miku knelt down by Johnny and placed her hand on his shoulder. He felt throbbing in his arm and his arm started twitching. He grunted in pain as his arm twitched.

"The virus is really getting to you. You don't have much time, get moving while you're still alive." Roxxie said.

"Is there going to be another trap guarding the keys?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, there will be. But I'll tell you how to beat it once you get to it. You need to move and get here as soon as possible. Get going, before it's too late for you or Nemesis catches up to you." Roxxie said.

"Why is that thing targeting me?" Johnny asked.

"You do have their replacement AI with you, but I don't know if anyone is aware of it yet. I'm going to look into it now. In the meantime, Chris Redfield will walk you two through the area." Roxxie said.

"Thanks, Rox. Johnny out" Johnny said as he got up and went over to the edge of the building. Johnny looked at the gap between buildings and assessed the way to get across.

"Ok, all we have to do is step over, just be careful." Johnny said. Miku nodded and started over. Johnny threw what equipment he had on him, over to the other side and leapt across himself. Upon landing, he collapsed, grunted and clenched his leg in pain.

"GAH! DAMMIT!" Johnny yelled. Miku clasped her hands over her mouth.

"JOHNNY!" Miku screamed.

"AH! DAMMIT, NEMESIS!" Johnny grunted.

"Are you ok?" Miku asked.

"I'll be ok…taking bullets to your leg really complicates things." Johnny said. Miku helped Johnny to his feet.

"Come on, Roxxie said we need to get to her in under an hour or the virus…we need to move. I don't want to see you hurt or even killed." Miku said. Johnny looked to her somewhat confused.

"Why do you care about me so much? I understand you have that coding that makes you much more human-like but you care so much. Why is it?" Johnny asked.

"Because you're doing everything to help me." Miku responded. Johnny looked to her even more curiously and then bent down coughing. Miku looked to him with worry. Johnny stood back up after a minute of hard coughing.

"I need that medicine that Roxxie has…now." Johnny said, out of breath.

"I'd hurry if I were you." A male voice said over the radio.

"Is this Chris Redfield?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, by the sounds of things, you're not holding on so well. Keep moving to the location Roxxie told you. I'll give you directions from there." Chris said.

"Roger that, we're moving." Johnny said as he went for the door heading into the building. Just before he opened the door, he stopped himself and looked back to Miku. He held his hand out to her as she walked over to him and took his hand. Johnny opened the door, pistol in hand, and they went inside.

Johnny aimed his pistol down the stairwell. Everything was dark inside the building. Johnny looked down and to the nearby doors, nothing. He continued down and pressed against the door, signaling Miku to stand back. He listened with his ear against the door for a moment.

Miku watched elsewhere for any movement. Johnny backed up and kicked the door down, pointing his pistol in. Nothing. Johnny took Miku's hand and went inside. Johnny looked around the room for anything of use.

"Miku, see if you can't find anything, flashlights, ammunition, anything that might be beneficial to us." Johnny instructed. Miku nodded and started searching for anything of use. They searched through drawers finding little more than various saws and other tools. Johnny found two flashlights in one drawer and Miku found a few wires as well as a battery holder.

Miku brought the wires over to Johnny and set them on the workbench nearby. Johnny looked over to her after he found a couple of bulbs and another flash light head.

"Good job Miku. Now all we need is a switch…" Johnny said as he continued to look around. He looked in a few more drawers and in some cabinets. He noticed a few batteries that would fit the holder that Miku found. He looked around a bit more for a switch. After a while he saw a few more wires under a few other objects.

Johnny pulled it out and realized it was the switch he was looking for. He stepped down from the cabinet and took the parts to the workbench and started taking apart the flashlights.

"What are you doing?" Miku asked.

"Improvising, I'm making a makeshift helmet light. By doing this, we'll both have our hands free and have light where we need it." Johnny explained. Miku looked curiously as Johnny attached the light bulbs to the wires and refit them back into the lights. After connecting the wires between the bulbs, battery holder, and switch, he found some electrical tape and fastened the light to the helmet.

Johnny wrapped the wires into a bundle close to the helmet, attached the switch to the left side of the helmet, and the battery holder on the outside on the left of the helmet. He flipped the switch and put the helmet on, the lights worked.

"Ok, we're good. Now we can actually see down here." Johnny said. He took Miku by the hand and headed down stairs one more level.

"Hey, how are you two doing, you almost to the next point?" Chris asked.

"We're about to get to the fire escape now. Maybe I should get a helmet cam linked to you so you can see where we are." Johnny suggested.

"If you come across a camera and have the know-how, then do it, but make your first priority getting here. You have only a half hour before it's too late." Chris said.

"Right, we're on it." Johnny said.

"Be careful lieutenant, Redfield out." Chris said. Johnny stepped out the window and helped Miku out onto the fire escape. They headed down the fire escape until they found an open window and entered the building. Johnny pointed his gun inside, looking for any signs of trouble, nothing.

"It's way too quiet…" Johnny whispered. Miku looked around as Johnny advanced to the ground floor. He looked around and saw a small camcorder about five inches long and about an inch and a half wide, all black. Johnny took it and looked around again, making sure there wasn't anything around.

After a few moments, Johnny took off his helmet, attached the camera to it, and attached the wires to his wrist computer. He opened his computer and linked the wireless camera feed to the camera and opened a channel.

"Redfield, I have the helmet cam and it's linked to my computer. I'm sending you the IP address and code to access it." Johnny said.

"Right, Roxxie just received the feed. Now we see everything you do." Chris said. Johnny pulled off the helmet and pointed it towards himself.

"We're at ground level, where are we going next?" Johnny asked.

"Ok, Rox told me that there should be a boarded up door on your east wall. Find it." Chris said. Johnny put the helmet back on and went to the east wall. Johnny found the boarded door and looked around it.

"Redfield, what do I do now? There's no way past it." Johnny said.

"Look for a crack in the wood, a considerably large one." Chris said. Johnny looked around the barricaded door and found the crack, running his fingers across it.

"Found it. What's important about it?" Johnny asked.

"Look through it." Chris said. Johnny looked through the crack and noticed that there's at least a foot of boarding before the next room.

"Great. What am I supposed to do, RPG it? I'd rather save those shots for something big like Nemesis. Other than that I'd REALLY rather not use the remaining four shots." Johnny said.

"No need, use a grenade explosive round." Chris said.

"Is will blow it open?" Johnny asked.

"It might take two. How many do you have left?" Chris asked.

"Three explosive, four flash, four incendiary, and five acid." Johnny said.

"Ok, use an incendiary round first and then finish it off with an explosive if the incendiary doesn't get you through." Chris said.

"Right, Miku stand back." Johnny said as he loaded an incendiary round into the M203 and raised his rifle.

"MIKU GET DOWN!" Johnny yelled as he fired the incendiary round into the door. Miku got down and covered her ears jest before the incendiary round impacted. The explosion of the round blew a hole onto the door but not all the way through, the rest of it was on fire. He loaded an explosive round and brought his rifle up again.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Johnny yelled. Miku got back down, covering her ears. He fired the grenade and it blew the door apart. Johnny walked over and checked the next room. Miku looked up at Johnny from across the room and got up. She walked over to him and took a hold of his hand.

Johnny looked to her and put away his rifle and pulled out his pistol.

"Chris, where are we going next?" Johnny asked.

"Ok, I know you've already got a lot on you but you one more thing to pick up. It's kinda big." Chris said.

"Looks like I might have to give Miku my rifle." Johnny said, he took off his rifle and handed it to Miku. Miku took the rifle and strapped it over her shoulder.

"Ok so where are we going?" Johnny asked.

"Head through there, a few doors after, you should find an armory. I don't know if there's any good weapons there but last time me and Rox were there, the place was loaded with ammo for just about everything the departments and S.T.A.R.S. can get, so if you need any ammo I'd restock there." Chris said.

"Roger that, with luck, I'll be able to restock on grenades." Johnny said.

"Doubtful, Rox and me looked through there and didn't find any explosives. We were kind of rushed but we didn't see any. After you're done in the armory, head out the door on the north side and start heading upstairs." Chris said. Johnny and Miku went into the new room and through the next door.

In the next room, Johnny aimed his gun around, looking for any sign of trouble. It was dark and their only light was the helmet light and the flash light on his rifle.

"Miku, it would probably be in our best interest if you were to use the rifle, activate the light and shoot anything in the light that could be a threat. For now, just fire if they're in the light. I'll teach you how to properly use a gun when we're safely away from the city." Johnny said. Miku nodded and shouldered the rifle and turned on the light.

She tried holding the stock under her arm as she aimed the gun. Johnny looked back and sighed.

"Here's a tip, keep the back of the stock against your shoulder, like this…" Johnny said as he adjusted the stock until it was properly flush against Miku's shoulder.

"Why like this?" Miku asked.

"It helps keep the gun stable. You also want to use the sight on top of the gun, line up the sights with the target and you are most likely to hit your target." Johnny said. Miku nodded and held the gun properly.

"Oh and don't hold your eye right against the sight, the recoil of the gun will cause the sight to hit you." Johnny warned.

"Ok, I think I got it." Miku said.

"Ok let's go." Johnny said as he switched to his shotgun. Johnny opened the next door and he and Miku entered the armory. Johnny made sure his shotgun was fully loaded and put it away.

"Ok, Miku, let's find any equipment we can in here, shoulder straps, ammo pouches, anything so that you can hold ammo yourself. The more ammo we can hold the better." Johnny said.

"Ok, I'm on it." Miku said as she shouldered the rifle. She started opening lockers, looking for whatever she could find. Johnny opened a few ammo boxes and pulled out a few clips worth of assault rifle and pistol ammo. Miku dug through the cluttered mess of empty clips and rounds until she finally grabbed a strap. When she pulled it out, it turned out to be a shoulder holster for a pistol with an ammo belt.

"Johnny, I found one." Miku said. Johnny looked back to her and smiled.

"Perfect! Ok take the rifle, the launcher and ammo off, we need to get you fitted for combat." Johnny said as he started taking the RPG rounds off. After Miku and Johnny stripped her of equipment, Johnny put the shoulder straps and ammo belt on her and clipped it. He tightened the belt to fit snugly around her waist and shoulders.

"How does that feel? Not too tight?" Johnny asked.

"No, It's all right." Miku struggled to say.

"Oh boy, better loosen it up." Johnny said, he loosened up the straps slightly and stepped back.

"How about now, can you move easily enough?" Johnny asked. Miku started moving around, testing her range of motion before she finally looked back to Johnny and smiled.

"Comfortable." Miku said.

"Ok, get your equipment back on and get these into your ammo pouches." Johnny said as he gave her the assault rifle clips. Miku took them and stored them in the pouches and shouldered the rifle. Johnny took off the grenade belts he had and handed them to Miku.

"Umm, don't you want to hold onto those?" Miku asked.

"It would be a good idea if you did, just strap them over your chest. You're the one with the grenade launcher so it makes sense that you're holding the grenades." Johnny said. Miku nodded and took the belts and strapped them. Johnny looked around for anything else of use and looked into another locker. To his surprise, he found an M249 SAW light machinegun with about eight belts of rounds for it. He picked it up and set it to the side while he strapped the belts.

After he strapped the last belt, he picked the SAW back up and shouldered it and then looked to Miku with a confident smile. She smiled back to him and they headed for the door on the north wall. Johnny Opened the door slowly pointing his light inside. Nothing.

"Let's move." Johnny said. Miku followed closely behind, constantly aiming the rifle. Johnny looked back to Miku, who didn't have a clue what she was doing.

"_Well it's better than running around with a pistol as the only thing defending us." _Johnny thought.

"Chris, we're heading upstairs, how far are we going?" Johnny asked.

"Head up to the second floor and get onto the fire escape. Head up the fire escape to the highest point and then you'll come across another makeshift bridge. Once there, go across, you'll end up on the fire escape of the warehouse. Head all the way up and you should make it to the roof." Chris instructed.

"Roger that Chris, we're on it." Johnny said.

"Better hurry, you're running out of time. Rox just told me you only have twenty minutes to get to us. If you can't make it to us by then…we'll have to kill you after you get Miku to us. I'm sorry, but it will be too late if you don't make it in time." Chris said.

"Right. We're moving." Johnny said. Once they made it to the fire escape, Johnny stopped and stared off in confusion.

"What is it Johnny?" Miku asked.

"I just realized I'm walking fine. It was about ten minutes ago that I was shot…" Johnny said as he checked his leg. The bullet holes were gone and the wounds were completely healed.

"Chris, tell Roxxie that I healed extremely fast." Johnny said.

"Uhh she asked how long ago did they heal, and how bad the damage was." Chris said.

"It was about ten minutes ago that I was shot by nemesis and the wounds I had are completely healed. It could have been earlier." Johnny said.

"Get your ass moving, Johnny! Get to the roof of the warehouse and hold there! Roxxie is on her way." Chris said.

"Roger that, we're on the way." Johnny said. Johnny and Miku climbed to the top of the fire escape. Johnny was about to take a step onto the bridge when he saw Nemesis down below. He backed up and crouched, signaling Miku to do the same.

Johnny opened the feed to his computer and zoomed the camera in on Nemesis.

"So he has quite a few rounds left for that Gat…wait a minute what's that?" Johnny whispered.

"Johnny whatever you do, don't make a sound. Don't let it see you. Let it wander away before advancing." Chris said.

"Right, but look at the tag." Johnny said.

"What am I looking at? It's a bloody tag." Chris said.

"What did Roxxie say her last name was again?" Johnny asked.

"Addison, why?" Chris asked.

"Look at the tag, I don't know about you but I'm seeing a-d-d-i before the blood." Johnny said.

"Oh god! Johnny, get to Roxxie when you can. Don't say what you're thinking until we can be sure." Chris said.

"Right. Oh it's moving." Johnny said.

"Yeah I see it. Hold position until it's out of sight." Chris instructed. The monster walked around the corner and out of sight.

"Go now! Get to the roof as fast as you can." Chris ordered. Johnny and Miku started running across the bridge and when they reached the warehouse fire escape a storm of bullets started pelting the wall nearby them. Johnny turned back to see Nemesis staring at Johnny as it raised its rocket launcher.

"OH SHIT! MIKU RUN!" Johnny yelled as he began firing his SAW at Nemesis. Nemesis fired a missile and Johnny started running up the fire escape, close behind Miku. The missile blew the bridge from the fire escape and collapsed.

"JOHNNY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Chris yelled.

"DIDN'T YOU SEE IT? NEMESIS IS ATTACHING AGAIN!" Johnny yelled.

"Oh, whoops, I was away from the computer. Anyway run like hell! Get to the roof NOW!" Chris ordered.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING! IF WE STOP WE'RE GOING TO BE SMOKED BY THAT DAMNED THING!" Johnny yelled.

"Right! Roxxie, you have a fix on their location?" Chris asked.

"I'm almost there! Johnny, just worry about getting Miku to the roof!" Roxxie instructed. Johnny and Miku continued running up the fire escape, only a few feet from the top. Johnny turned around to see Nemesis railing his rocket launcher again. Johnny Grabbed Miku by the waist, picked her up, and jumped over the wall and landed on the roof just before the wall behind them exploded.

Johnny looked back at the damage left by the rocket and sighed in relief.

"This is carter, we've made it." Johnny said.

"Good, now get those keys." Chris said.

"On it, we'll hold here and- whoa!" Johnny said as he looked towards the keys.

"Ah, you see your next prize?" Chris said.

"I think so, what is that?" Johnny asked.

"Check it out." Chris said. Johnny walked over to what looked like a high powered sniper rifle. It was the size of the fifty caliber barrette, but had a revolver chamber instead of a clip. Johnny picked it up and shouldered it.

"I see you like the sniper, but first, you need this." The voice of Roxxie said, standing right behind Johnny, holding a syringe. Johnny turned around to see her, wearing a skin tight stealth suit, equipped with a Russian made SVD, twin desert eagles, and a katana. She had red hair in twin ponytails, one on either side. She walked over to Johnny and injected him with the syringe. Johnny barely even flinched.

"I see your training has paid off. You did good getting yourself and Miku here. She's unharmed and you're able to be saved, had you been in stars you would have earned a considerable commendation." Roxxie explained as she pulled the needle out of Johnny's arm.

"As much as I appreciate the compliment, I don't think now is the time to discuss this, we only have…" Johnny said as he looked at his computer.

"…about an hour before the nuke gets here. How,s your other contacts?" Johnny asked.

"They'll make it out of here just fine, for now our primary goal is getting you and Miku out of here." Roxxie explained.

"Ok I can understand the need to extract her safely but why me? I don't have the virus in the canister, nor the anti-virus." Johnny explained.

"Ok let me correct a few things, 1: you DO have the virus in your blood, you might not have the anti-virus but we can find it somewhere else. 2: you have the red queen hard drive on you." Roxxie said.

"How did you know about that? I never mentioned the queen's drive." Johnny asked.

"I've heard your transmissions to Wesker, even the ones when you were inside the hive. And here's the last reason for you to get out of here with her: she trusts you most. And she'd be most upset if you didn't make it, right Miku?" Roxxie asked.

"That's right, after everything he did to get me out of here, I would be really sad if he was gone." Miku said.

"We're not out of here yet, Roxxie, where do we go from here to get to the osprey?" Johnny asked.

"Just follow me, I'll take you there myself-" Roxxie cut herself off when she noticed something in the distance and smiled.

"This seems like a good opportunity to test out your new sniper rifle." Roxxie said. Johnny looked curiously at her.

"There…" Roxxie said as she pointed to the streets about 300 yards away. Johnny shouldered the sniper rifle and adjusted the scope to his liking. After that, he looked for what Roxxie was talking about when he finally saw a few lickers.

"Ah I see what you're talking about." Johnny said.

"Just remember to keep the most of your weight on your-" Roxxie was cut off by the sound of the sniper rifle as it fired. She looked over to Johnny and saw him hit the ground hard.

"…Rear foot…" Roxxie said with a smirk. Miku clasped her hands over her mouth when she saw Johnny go down. He got up and stared at the rifle and then to Roxxie.

"Are you ok, Johnny?" Miku asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, what did you make this thing out of?" Johnny asked.

"Trust me on this, it's the most powerful sniper rifle you're going to find aside from the barrette. Next time, put at least eighty pounds on your rear foot, or go prone." Roxxie said.

"Right, let's take another shot." Johnny said as he looked through the scope again. When he did, to his surprise he saw one of the lickers left. The other two were nothing more than an explosion of blood, splattered all over the nearby walls.

"Holy Christ…" Johnny whispered.

"Yeah, big man stopper, or in this case, big B.O.W. stopper." Roxxie chuckled. Johnny adjusted himself so the appropriate weight was on his rear foot. He bolted and readied the rifle for another shot, took aim, and squeezed the trigger.

The rifle erupted with fire at the tip as it sent its deadly projectile through the head of the last licker. The recoil threw Johnny off balance but he stepped back to catch himself.

"Nice job, lieutenant. Now, without further ado, let's get moving before that nuke chars us." Roxxie said. Johnny nodded as he strapped his sniper rifle. He looked over to Miku and noticed another grenade belt.

"Roxxie, what are those?" Johnny asked.

"Electro rounds. Don't try sniping with them, the sub-mounted grenade launcher on your rifle isn't meant for long range. You might want to take those." Roxxie said as she headed into the door heading into the warehouse. Johnny picked up the grenade belt and strapped it over his vest. He looked to Miku, walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go, we're finally getting out of here." Johnny said with a smile. She nodded and followed close behind Johnny as he went to join Roxxie.

When they made it to ground level, Roxxie equipped her desert eagles, pressed against the wall, and signaled for Johnny and Miku to do the same. Johnny and Miku got against the wall by Roxxie.

"What is it?" Johnny whispered as he readied his M249 SAW.

"Nemesis, he's just outside." Roxxie responded.

"Great! What are we going to do now?" Johnny asked.

"Just wait…" Roxxie said. Nemesis walked around outside the warehouse, searching for Johnny and Miku.

"Wait for it to go away, after it's out of sight, we'll make a break for it." Roxxie explained.

"Right." Johnny replied. Nemesis walked past the nearby building and everything seemed to get quiet.

"Now!" Roxxie said. She, Johnny, and Miku all went out in a basic combat formation, aiming wherever they looked, in case of trouble.

"Where are we going next, Rox?" Johnny asked.

"Our next destination is the subway network. We can make it to the extraction point from there. In fact the subway network will lead us RIGHT to the chopper." Roxxie said.

"If that's the case, won't someone find it?" Johnny asked.

"You have the keys." Roxxie replied.

"Someone could still hotwire the osprey." Johnny said.

"Not this one, I made sure of that." Roxxie said. Johnny stopped and whirled around for a moment, aiming his SAW. Roxxie and Miku stopped and looked to Johnny.

"What is it?" Roxxie asked.

"I thought I…I thought I heard Wesker." Johnny said. Roxxie aimed her guns elsewhere and so did Miku. Johnny seemed fixated on the area behind them for about a minute before he stood up.

"Let's keep moving." Johnny said. They continued through the city for another few minutes until they made it to the Raccoon subway network. As they advanced downwards into the subway tunnels, Johnny kept especially alert. He felt as if there were eyes watching him from all directions.

Johnny tripped over a pipe sticking out of the concrete, he landed on his front and a picture slid out of his pocket. Roxxie walked over and picked it up. Johnny got up quickly and snatched the picture from Roxxie, quickly pitting it back in his pocket. Roxxie looked at him curiously for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Roxxie asked.

"Nothing, let's keep moving!" Johnny said as he started walking on. Roxxie looked to Miku in confusion. Miku looked back equally confused and they continued on. After about a minute Johnny started aiming his SAW more carefully.

"What is it, Johnny?" Roxxie asked.

"We're not alone in here, look sharp!" Johnny said. Roxxie and Miku aimed their guns, looking for any signs of movement. As they advanced, they came across a hole in the concrete on the side. Johnny signaled for Roxxie and Miku to hold position as he investigated the hole. He edged closer and closer until finally he stepped in front of it and saw a little girl inside.

She looked Scared at Johnny as he lowered his gun.

"Roxxie we have a survivor!" Johnny said. Roxxie and Miku put away their guns and ran over.

"Hey, it's ok, you're not bit are you?" Johnny asked as he reached his hand to her. She shook her head.

"Hey, we're here to help, come on, we're leaving the city." Johnny said. The girl looked off to the side and saw Roxxie and Miku standing close to Johnny. She reached her hand to Johnny and Johnny helped her out of the hole. Once she stood up, Johnny's eyes shot wide open.

"Danielle?" Johnny whispered. Roxxie and Miku looked confused to Johnny.

"My…my name is…" She started.

"It's ok, we're friends." Roxxie said as she crouched down by the girl.

"My name is Roxxie Addison. What's yours?" Roxxie asked.

"My…name is…Amy…"

End of chapter 7


End file.
